Terraventures - Bob
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Atteints par un sortilège ennemi, les Aventuriers sont envoyés sur Terre et séparés les uns des autres. Après avoir piqué une tête dans un lac, Bob fait la connaissance de Léa et de sa famille, dont seuls certains membres peuvent le voir. Intrigué par la jeune femme, Bob va tenter de quérir son aide afin de retrouver ses amis. (à lire avant Terraventures - Léa)
1. Avant-propos

_**Avant-propos**_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Bonjour ! :-)_

 _ **Terraventures**_ _est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'AVENTURES (comment ça, c'est évident ?) découpée en_ _ **cinq parties**_ _._

 _Les histoires de Bob, Shin, Théo et Grunlek se déroulent parallèlement dans le temps, ce qui fait que vous pouvez lire ces quatre morceaux d'histoire dans l'ordre que vous voulez ! C'est-y pas génial ? ^.^_

 _La partie de Léa clôturant l'histoire, elle est donc à lire en dernière ! :-)_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. Y'a juste Velkan que j'ai pris la liberté d'introduire pour mon histoire… Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît ! (Attendez au moins d'avoir lu, quoi, soyez sympas !)_

 _En revanche, tous les personnages terriens que Bob croiserai, incluant la famille de Léa (Léa, Marina, Lucille, Joël, Louise et Michel) ainsi que le personnage de Nova m'appartiennent._

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mes descriptions de la Pointe du Raz soient concordantes avec la réalité. Par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour la forêt de Brocéliande, désolée... Quant à Kerstin, c'est un lieu inventé, toute ressemblance avec une réalité quelconque est donc le fruit du hasard !_

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Vous vous apprêtez à lire la partie de **Bob**_ _._

 _Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cet avant-propos tout pourri et bonne lecture !_


	2. 08 Juillet 2016, 10h19

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 10h19**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

En ce début de vacances, la lourde chaleur ne pesait pas encore sur l'extrême-ouest de la France, où le climat marin faisait persister des températures agréables malgré le soleil éclatant. Son stage en atelier d'art terminé quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune Léa, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, avait pu rejoindre ses proches dans la vaste demeure familiale bretonne de ses grands-parents, où ils venaient régulièrement passer leurs vacances. Ce jour-là, tous avaient décidé, pour fêter l'événement, d'aller se promener pour la journée, à la découverte (ou redécouverte, pour leurs aïeux) du lieu mythique et intemporel qu'était la forêt de Brocéliande.

Après une heure et demie de trajet au cours duquel Marina, la jeune sœur de Léa, n'avait cessé de bavarder avec enthousiasme, la famille était finalement arrivée sur les lieux et avait commencé à déambuler entre les arbres millénaires, témoins passifs de tant de siècles d'histoires et de légendes. Un petit groupe profitait d'une visite détaillée et des nombreuses anecdotes d'un guide souriant. Discrètement, la famille se joignit à eux et put également bénéficier des paroles de l'homme. Ils connaissaient déjà la majorité des récits et racontars qui concernaient cette forêt. Si Louise et Michel, les grands-parents, écoutaient attentivement les propos du guide en se tenant par la main, et si Lucille et Joël, les parents, prêtaient eux aussi attention à ce qu'il se racontait, ce n'était guère le cas de la petite Marina, qui avait bien du mal à rester en place.

Une dizaine d'années séparaient Léa et Marina la plus jeune n'avait encore que neuf ans et était incroyablement dynamique. Comme le reste de sa famille, elle aimait les légendes arthuriennes, et comme de nombreux enfants rêveurs, elle s'amusait à imaginer que les lutins, les fées, les elfes, les licornes, et tout le reste de ce bestiaire chimérique, existaient réellement. La fillette avait l'œil vif et les cheveux au vent tandis que le guide parlait, elle allait de droite à gauche, sans trop s'éloigner, mais en inspectant minutieusement chaque tronc d'arbre, chaque pierre moussue, chaque trace sur le chemin de terre, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un signe indiquant la présence proche de ces êtres merveilleux. Un sourire béat était fixé en permanence sur ses lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la forêt ancestrale et son énigmatique regard brumeux, hérité de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, scintillait.

Léa tentait d'écouter le guide elle aussi, tout en surveillant sa petite sœur adorée du coin de l'œil. Elle savait à quel point Marina pouvait être hyperactive par moments, et elle semblait particulièrement agitée depuis quelques minutes. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par lui tapoter le bras avec insistance tout en désignant du doigt un épais tronc noueux aux teintes olivâtres.

 **« Léa, Léa ! »** chuchota-t-elle nerveusement. **« Il y a une fée là-bas ! »**

Par habitude, la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et leva les yeux vers l'endroit que lui indiquait sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, elle aussi conservait dans son âme une part d'enfance qui croyait volontiers à tout cet ancien folklore. Après tout, Louise, leur grand-mère, n'avait jamais cessé de leur raconter toutes ces histoires merveilleuses lorsqu'elles étaient enfants… D'abord à elle, puis à Marina. Léa connaissait déjà par cœur ces récits, mais elle avait toujours aimé les entendre à nouveau lorsque leur grand-mère les répétait avec la même passion à sa seconde petite-fille.

Malheureusement, en grandissant, Léa avait appris à faire la part des choses entre le réel et ses rêves chimériques. Aussi joua-t-elle le jeu quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête et de répondre à sa sœur ce que tout adulte sensé lui aurait immédiatement répliqué :

 **« Je ne vois rien. »**

Ce n'était pas un déni pur et dur à neuf ans, Léa savait que Marina avait encore besoin de croire à ces choses-là. Seulement, par ces mots, elle lui signifiait qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre elles, qu'elles n'aspiraient plus aux mêmes illusions. Marina fit la moue, déçue, et lui secoua le bras. Elle se souvenait d'une grande sœur complice, l'année précédente, et regrettait quelque part dans son cœur que ses études et l'âge adulte aient changé Léa ainsi. Pourtant elle voulait travailler dans l'art, cela ne devait-il pas ouvrir son esprit ? C'était ce dont la fillette était persuadée, mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée…

 **« Je te jure, regarde bien ! »**

Pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, mais également parce que le guide se lançait dans une longue explication qui ne lui apprendrait rien de nouveau au sujet de la Dame du Lac censée habiter dans les environs, Léa leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'observer les alentours plus attentivement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres et quelques broussailles inoffensives à leurs pieds – lierre et fougères. Plus haut, dans les feuillages, une légère brise soufflait et faisait trembloter les feuilles. Mais ici, au sol, ils n'en sentaient rien. Heureusement, l'ombre du sous-bois les rafraîchissaient.

 **« Il y a eu une lumière… »**

Marina insistait, sûre d'elle, mais la déception s'entendit nettement dans sa voix quand elle comprit que sa sœur ne la croyait pas. Aussi se décida-t-elle à glisser sa main dans celle de Léa pour tenter de l'entraîner à sa suite.

 **« Viens, tu vas voir ! »**

Mais Léa, qui s'était attendue à ce mouvement de la part de sa sœur, resta campée là où elle était, et Marina n'avait pas assez de forces pour la tirer contre son gré.

 **« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas le droit de quitter le chemin. »** lui murmura sa grande sœur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. **« Et puis… Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire peur, à cette petite fée, quand même ? »**

 **« Non… »** admit Marina en baissant les yeux, penaude.

Elle s'avoua vaincue et, résignée, se calma quelque peu. Pendant ce temps, le guide avait conclu ses explications et abandonnait désormais le groupe, leur souhaitant une bonne journée et les laissant aller et venir à leur guise dans le vaste domaine de la forêt, avec toujours bien sûr cette condition _sine qua non_ : ne pas sortir des sentiers tracés, afin de préserver la nature et de respecter la faune et la flore locales. La famille quitta le groupe de visiteurs et reprit sa pérégrination à travers la forêt.

Louise et Michel connaissaient bien les lieux, et menèrent le reste de leur petite tribu aux abords du grand lac qu'avait évoqué le guide plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait parlé de la Dame du Lac. Plusieurs faibles lueurs voletaient au-dessus des eaux calmes, parmi les roseaux, et une fois de plus Marina s'émerveilla en frappant dans ses mains.

 **« Des fées ! »**

 **« Non ma chérie, ce sont des lucioles. »** la contredit son père avec nonchalance.

Joël, le seul non-Breton de leur famille, peinait parfois à comprendre l'admiration et les liens fusionnels qui unissaient ses beaux-parents, sa femme, et jusqu'à ses propres filles à ces créatures imaginaires. Mais il était malgré tout lui aussi un minimum intéressé par ces légendes, aussi les laissait-il croire en paix à ce qu'ils souhaitaient… du moment que cela demeurait dans les limites du raisonnable et ne frisait pas le ridicule. Le cinquantenaire tenait à demeurer convenable en public et était soucieux du regard des autres, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué ouvertement. Marina afficha l'espace d'une seconde une expression abattue suite aux propos terre-à-terre de son père, mais bien vite l'éclat se raviva dans son regard gris.

 **« Là, ça bouge ! »**

 **« Ce n'est sans doute qu'un canard dans les roseaux, ma chérie. »**

 **« Mais… »** soupira la fillette.

 **« Joël, laissez donc cette enfant croire à ce qu'elle veut… »** intervint la voix un tantinet chevrotante de Louise, dont le regard pétillait à vrai dire autant que celui de sa plus jeune petite-fille.

 **« Tu crois que c'était un lutin, mamie ? »** reprit Marina, pleine d'espoir.

 **« C'est fort possible, oui. »** rit la grand-mère en passant une main dans les cheveux de la fillette, aux anges.

Tous esquissèrent un sourire devant cette scène de tendre complicité entre l'aïeule de leur famille et la plus jeune. Même Joël se laissa amadouer et cessa ses répliques désobligeantes et briseuses de rêves. La balade continua et ils se mirent en tête de faire le tour du célèbre lac avant de songer à s'en retourner chez eux. Chacun parla avec chacune, changeant tantôt d'interlocuteur, tantôt de conversation. À un moment où la discussion avait dérivé sur des sujets plus matérialistes, Léa s'était retirée. Sa grand-mère marchait en avant, d'un bon pas malgré ses quatre-vingts ans qu'elle ne faisait pas, paraissant en totale osmose avec ce milieu dont elle s'était toujours sentie si proche. Son grand-père Michel ainsi que ses parents la suivaient, conversant affaires et politique, ce qui ne l'intéressait guère. Les mains dans les poches, Léa se mit donc à traîner plus en arrière avec Marina, qui n'avait pas cessé une seconde de batifoler de droite à gauche, examinant le moindre brin d'herbe, s'extasiant au moindre roseau mouvant, s'émerveillant à la moindre ride venant troubler la surface de l'eau.

Léa souriait de tant de vie et de dynamisme chez sa petite sœur. Elles se ressemblaient de par leurs pensées et leurs croyances, mais toutes deux les vivaient bien différemment. À son âge, Léa croyait elle aussi dur comme fer à toutes ces histoires. Mais la première fois qu'elle en avait parlé avec ferveur à quelques filles de sa classe, celles-ci s'étaient moquées d'elle. Pour couronner le tout, un peu plus tard au cours de cette même journée maudite, sa maîtresse d'école lui avait répété que tout cela n'était que des sornettes, que les choses réelles s'apprenaient dans les livres et qu'elle devait cesser de raconter des bêtises. Léa avait donc passé une enfance solitaire, dissimulant à tous ses passions les plus sincères : les créatures fabuleuses, la magie, les héros et les princesses. Marina au contraire se fichait bien de ce que pensaient les autres – l'exact opposé de leur père – et clamait haut et fort au monde entier, à qui voulait l'entendre, son amour pour ces légendes et ces récits anciens qui en avaient sans doute émerveillé plus d'un avant elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Léa ne s'était pas rendue compte que Marina s'était arrêtée au beau milieu du chemin et la percuta. Aussitôt, elle reprit ses esprits et interrogea sa petite sœur, bien qu'elle se doutât déjà de sa réponse :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« J'ai vu de la lumière par là… »** indiqua la fillette en tendant le bras.

Léa suivit la direction du regard. Une langue d'herbes hautes, puis des roseaux. Un peu plus loin, on devinait les reflets du lac. Elle haussa les épaules, puis taquina sa sœur, se refusant obstinément à la contredire.

 **« Tu en vois des choses aujourd'hui, toi, dis donc… »**

Avant de reprendre sa marche, Léa jeta tout de même, par acquis de conscience, un dernier coup d'œil entre les roseaux.

Et demeura hébétée.

Elle venait d'apercevoir, à son tour, une vive lueur en jaillit. Elle se frotta les yeux sans oser trop y croire. Peut-être qu'à force d'entendre sa sœur en parler, son cerveau se mettait à lui jouer des tours ? Mais non, elle en était pourtant certaine. Marina avait bel et bien raison.

 **« Moi aussi, je l'ai vu… »** murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

 **« Ah ! Quand même ! »** s'exclama Marina sans dissimuler son évidente satisfaction. **« Alors, c'est quoi à ton avis ? »**

Se demandant encore si elle n'avait pas rêvé, Léa cherchait quoi répondre à sa petite sœur et s'interrogeait si elle devait entrer dans son jeu ou non, lorsqu'un bruit les fit toutes les deux sursauter avec un bel ensemble, accompagné d'une nouvelle lueur encore plus aveuglante que la précédente. Un bruit familier, assez proche et assez sonore, qui ressemblait furieusement à un…

PLOUF !

Léa déglutit. Elle n'était pas encore effrayée, mais la situation commençait à devenir trop inhabituelle à son goût, et elle pressentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'être.

 **« Quoi que ce soit, c'est assez gros. »**

 **« Un gros lutin ? »** suggéra innocemment Marina.

 **« Ça aime l'eau, les lutins ? »** répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

 **« Je sais pas… Faudrait demander à mamie, elle saurait. »** répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

Léa lança un regard sur le chemin. Le reste de la famille n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées et avait poursuivi son chemin. Ils étaient déjà à une dizaine de mètres et continuaient de s'éloigner. Elles pouvaient toujours les rejoindre en courant. Oui, ce serait peut-être mieux. Mais après tout, pourquoi commençait-elle à paniquer ainsi ? Il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre, leur père avait sûrement raison, ce n'était sans doute qu'un canard qui…

… Un canard qui venait de tomber dans l'eau ? C'était possible, ça ?

Une voix d'homme résonna soudain un peu plus loin, entre les roseaux, là d'où provenaient justement les lumières. Les deux sœurs sursautèrent de nouveau.

Non, ce n'était pas un canard. Aux dernières nouvelles, les canards ne parlaient pas… Et juraient encore moins comme ça.

 **« Argh, merde, j'aurais pu atterrir n'importe où, mais non, fallait que ce soit dans de la FLOTTE ! Tss, fait chier… »**

 **« Léa ? Je crois qu'il y a un monsieur qui est tombé dans l'eau. »**

La jeune femme secoua la tête, incrédule. Sa petite sœur avait un don pour faire remarquer l'évidence même. La situation n'en demeurait pas moins incongrue. Comment un homme pouvait-il se trouver parmi ces roseaux ? Sans que personne ne l'ait vu plus tôt ? Elles l'entendirent patauger entre les végétaux aquatiques, tout en continuant de maugréer :

 **« Pff, Shin serait plus à sa place que moi, tiens. Et puis d'abord je suis tombé où, là ? »**

 **« Il a l'air perdu. »** souligna de nouveau Marina avec innocence.

Léa nota néanmoins que sa petite sœur n'en menait pas large. Elle aussi avait bien conscience que ce qu'il venait de se passer était loin d'être normal. Pour être toute à fait honnête, la jeune femme commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et un instinct lui conseillait de rejoindre sa famille au plus vite en prenant dès à présent ses jambes à son cou avec sa sœur. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu souffler quoi que ce soit à Marina, les roseaux s'écartèrent soudain et une haute silhouette apparut entre les tiges.

Haute silhouette qui posa aussitôt son regard sur elles.


	3. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h07

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 11h07**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Instinctivement, Léa agrippa sa sœur par les épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle et étudia l'inconnu. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elles. C'était à se demander lequel d'eux trois était le plus stupéfait de se retrouver dans cette situation…

L'homme était assez grand, habillé d'une longue robe rouge avec des épaulières et une ceinture en cuir. Léa ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil intrigué face à cet accoutrement, se demandant si l'étrange olibrius n'avait pas confondu la calme et paisible forêt de Brocéliande avec une convention de cosplayeurs. Et d'ailleurs, même si tel était le cas, pourquoi aurait-il été piquer une tête dans le lac ? Il tenait également à la main un bâton sculpté. Mais le plus étonnant n'était au final pas son habillement, mais son visage, vers lequel Léa se résigna finalement à lever les yeux. Ce qu'elle aperçut la cloua sur place. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Marina.

Sa tête était entourée de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et une courte barbe ornait ses joues et son menton. C'était bien là tout ce qu'il y avait de banal chez cet homme. D'étranges marques rouges, comme des blessures, scintillaient par endroits sur ses joues, déchirant sa peau. En plissant les yeux, Léa comprit bientôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sang, mais d'écailles écarlates. Puis elle osa enfin aviser le regard de l'inconnu. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'humain : semblable à celui d'un chat, deux iris jaune et rouge se perdaient dans un océan de noir.

Cette fois, Léa commençait à avoir peur. Et elle ne savait pas exactement qui de Marina ou d'elle était la plus effrayée par cette étrange apparition. Des fées, des elfes, des lutins, pourquoi pas, à la limite. Mais jamais on n'avait parlé d'apparitions comme celle-là à proximité du lac de Brocéliande !

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut l'homme qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Maintenant les roseaux écartés avec le bras qui tenait son bâton, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière de l'autre main d'un geste souple. Ce qui ne servit strictement à rien, puisque les nombreuses mèches brunes regagnèrent aussitôt leur place le long de sa tempe et de sa mâchoire. Puis il apostropha les deux filles sidérées :

 **« Bien le bonjour, jeunes demoiselles ! Serait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, possible que vous m'indiquiez le lieu où je me trouve, je vous prie ? »**

En temps normal, la dynamique Marina lui aurait répondu sans hésiter, accordant facilement sa confiance à autrui et soucieuse d'aider les gens. Mais cette fois, suite à l'apparition étrange de cet homme, elle hésita, et la pression accentuée de Léa autour de ses épaules acheva de la persuader. Elle resta donc muette, tout en élevant des yeux inquiets et curieux vers sa grande sœur. Celle-ci jeta un regard en coin en direction du chemin. Le reste de leur famille avait disparu un peu plus loin après un virage derrière des roseaux. Elles étaient désespérément seules avec cet étrange inconnu sorti d'elles ne savaient où.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** finit-elle par lui demander à son tour d'une voix étranglée.

 **« Je suis le célèbre pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! »** annonça l'homme d'une voix grandiloquente en repoussant ses cheveux pour la seconde fois, toujours aussi inutilement. **« Et vous êtes ? »**

 **« Marina. »** répondit la fillette avec innocence, avant qu'une nouvelle pression de la part de sa sœur lui fasse comprendre qu'elle aurait plutôt dû continuer à se taire.

 **« Enchanté, ma petite, enchanté. Et vous ? »** s'enquit le fameux Balthazar Ocatvius Barnabé Lennon en relevant les yeux vers Léa.

La jeune femme déglutit en avisant de nouveau l'étrange faciès de l'homme. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que de lentilles colorées et d'un peu de maquillage. Rudement bien réalisé, ceci dit. Elle consentit finalement à prononcer à son tour, avec méfiance, du bout des lèvres :

 **« Sa grande sœur. Léa. »**

 **« Marina et Léa, parfait, je vois. »** articula exagérément l'homme en hochant la tête, les dévisageant à tour de rôle, avant de reprendre : **« Et donc, pourriez-vous avoir l'aimabilité de me renseigner sur ma localisation ? »**

Marina hésita et ne dit rien. Léa s'interrogeait elle aussi. Outre son apparition inattendue et suspecte, elle n'accordait pas la moindre confiance à cet homme. Elle avait parfaitement entendu son langage crû et authentique lorsqu'il avait parlé seul avant d'émerger des roseaux, et voilà qu'il s'adressait à elles avec une politesse et un respect exagérés… À moins qu'il ne fasse cela dans l'unique but de se mettre dans la peau de son personnage, auquel cas c'était réussi. Et puis, après tout, ce devait être l'explication. Quelle personne normalement constituée se présentait à de parfaits inconnus en leur précisant ses deuxième et troisième prénoms, de nos jours ?

 **« Dans la forêt de Brocéliande. »** finit-elle par lâcher, estimant que cette information ne pourrait pas vraiment leur nuire, à sa petite sœur et à elle.

En constatant le froncement de sourcils interrogateur de Balthazar Ocatvius Barnabé Lennon, elle précisa :

 **« En Bretagne. En France. En Europe. Sur la planète Terre ! »** s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus.

 **« Comment ça, sur la planète Terre ? »** répéta-t-il, comme abasourdi.

C'en fut trop pour Léa, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Non mais je rêve. Bon, vous êtes sacrément doué en cosplay, honnêtement, bravo. Mais notre famille nous attend, faut qu'on y aille, je suis désolée. Au revoir ! »** lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule tout en entraînant Marina à sa suite.

Elles s'éloignèrent du pauvre homme déboussolé d'un pas rapide, main dans la main. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, Marina jeta un coup d'œil derrière elles pour constater que l'inconnu n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, puis murmure à Léa :

 **« C'était qui ce monsieur ? »**

 **« Très bonne question. »** soupira la jeune femme, qui se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure que la distance qui les séparait de l'étrange bonhomme augmentait. **« On évite d'en parler à papa et maman, d'accord ? »**

 **« D'accord. »** souffla Marina en serrant un peu plus la main de sa grande sœur dans la sienne.

Elles accélérèrent l'allure afin de rattraper le reste de leur famille. Ceux-ci, ayant fini par remarquer leur absence, avaient justement rebroussé chemin et ils se retrouvèrent au niveau du virage, où ils faillirent se percuter, mutuellement dissimulés par les roseaux qui envahissaient légèrement le côté droit du chemin de promenade.

 **« Les filles ? Où étiez-vous passées ? »** leur demanda aussitôt leur mère Lucille, inquiète.

 **« Euh… »**

 **« Marina avait vu de la lumière, elle m'a supplié pour aller voir. C'était un petit nid de lucioles, c'était super beau ! »** inventa rapidement Léa, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la fillette d'un geste complice. **« Pas vrai, sœurette ? »**

 **« Oh, oui ! »** enchaîna aussitôt Marina avec un enthousiasme parfaitement feint. **« On s'est approchées sans faire de bruit, mais elles ont quand même eu peur, alors elles se sont toutes envolées en même temps ! »**

 **« C'est bizarre qu'il y ait tant de lucioles en plein jour, quand même. »** fit pensivement remarquer Michel, leur grand-père.

 **« L'endroit est magique. »** fut la seule explication de Louise, accompagnée d'un petit haussement d'épaules.

 **« Bon, allons-y. »** intervint Joël. **« Les sandwichs nous attendent dans la voiture. »**

 **« Chouette ! »** s'exclama Marina en filant comme une fusée sur le sentier.

Lucille s'empressa de la suivre afin de garder un œil sur elle. Joël et Michel leur emboîtèrent le pas, reprenant leur conversation interrompue au sujet des matchs de football et de rugby. Louise secoua doucement la tête, rajusta quelques mèches grises et blanches échappées de son chignon, et adressa un regard moqueur à Léa. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire gêné, consciente que sa grand-mère avait deviné son mensonge. Mais elle n'aurait tout de même pas pu révéler la vérité…

Soudain, alors que Louise allait se retourner pour reprendre sa marche, elle la vit s'interrompre dans son mouvement et hausser les sourcils, intriguée. Elle observait quelque chose situé dans son dos. Alors que Léa s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour observer ce qui étonnait tant sa grand-mère, une voix s'éleva derrière elle. La même que quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'exception près qu'elle avait perdu un peu de son arrogance pour adopter un ton légèrement déconfit :

 **« Non, mais j'étais sérieux… J'ai vraiment débarqué sur une autre planète ? Je suis plus dans le Cratère ? »**

Face au regard interrogateur et dubitatif de sa grand-mère, Léa poussa un long soupir et pivota sur elle-même, pour avoir à la fois Louise et le mystérieux Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon dans son champ de vision. Les minutes qui allaient suivre allaient être bien longues.


	4. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h21

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 11h21**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Coincée entre sa grand-mère et le cosplayeur un peu dérangé, Léa se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir se tirer de là. Louise prit la parole la première, posant à l'homme la même question que sa petite-fille lui avait adressé un quart d'heure plus tôt.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

 **« Mon nom est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, madame. »** répondit-il avec un respect de nouveau exagéré tout en prenant l'initiative de s'incliner bien bas (de manière ridicule, jugea Léa). **« Pyromage de mon état. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob si vous le souhaitez. »** précisa-t-il.

Dans le même temps, il adressa un regard en coin à Léa, qui l'ignora royalement. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait, ou bien ce taré commençait déjà à essayer de la draguer alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que depuis vingt minutes à peine ? Elle était de plus en plus persuadée que cet homme n'avait plus toute sa raison.

 **« Très bien, monsieur Bob. »** dit calmement Louise en hochant la tête, apparemment peu perturbée par cette situation pour le moins inédite. **« Pour répondre à votre question, j'ignore quel est ce lieu que vous appelez le Cratère, mais je vous confirme que vous ne vous y trouvez plus. Vous êtes actuellement sur notre planète, la Terre. »**

Léa ne put s'empêcher de dévisager sa grand-mère avec des yeux ronds. Elle entrait dans le jeu de cet individu ? Elle remarqua le regard brumeux de son aïeule, aussi scintillant en cet instant que pouvait l'être celui de Marina, et crut comprendre. Bien sûr, Louise faisait partie d'une autre génération, de tous ces enfants élevés dans le respect des rites anciens et des créatures fantastiques. Elle y croyait dur comme fer… et elle avait sans doute remarqué elle aussi les écailles peintes sur les joues de l'homme, ainsi que ses lentilles colorées. Pour sa grand-mère, cet homme n'était pas un cosplayeur déguisé en un personnage quelconque. À ses yeux, il incarnait un véritable esprit. Sans doute démoniaque, d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien. Ses yeux étaient rouges et jaunes, et il avait des écailles. Peut-être une filiation du côté des dragons… ?

Réalisant ce à quoi elle était en train de songer, Léa se reprit brusquement et secoua la tête, consternée. N'importe quoi. Voilà qu'elle aussi se laissait entraîner dans ces délires ! Elle avait toujours voulu y croire, oui… mais l'âge adulte l'avait fait se résigner. Elle en rêvait, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne POUVAIT PAS exister.

Pourtant… Cet homme ?

Non, ce n'était rien qu'un peu de maquillage accompagnant un joli déguisement. Un farceur, très certainement, échappé d'une animation quelconque. Il y en avait beaucoup à travers la forêt légendaire, lorsque les beaux jours arrivaient. Cet animateur avait sans doute voulu continuer à s'amuser un peu…

Tout comme elle ne voulait pas dévoiler la dure réalité à sa petite sœur, Léa n'avait pas le cœur d'avouer à sa grand-mère ce qui était pour elle la vérité. Aussi n'intervint-elle pas pour le moment et se résigna-t-elle, les mains dans les poches, à écouter d'une oreille distraite les déblatérations de Louise et de l'excentrique Bob surgi d'entre les roseaux. Celui-ci parla tout seul un instant avant de s'adresser de nouveau à sa grand-mère.

 **« Ouais, bon. J'espère être le seul concerné, parce que si les autres se sont bouffé le sort aussi… Aïe, aïe, aïe, Théo va être complètement fou. Et puis même, comment est-ce qu'ils rentreraient ? Faudrait peut-être que je me pose quelque part pour réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Madame, connaîtriez-vous une auberge proche ? »** reprit-il de son ton grandiloquent et exagérément respectueux.

Léa leva les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était qu'il s'y croyait vraiment, le mec ! Et pour ne rien arranger, sa grand-mère enchaîna avec un naturel déconcertant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

 **« Non, je suis désolée. Mais si vous cherchez un lieu où vous reposer, je peux vous héberger chez moi. »**

À ces mots, et avant même que le fameux Bob n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Léa s'insurgea. D'accord pour jouer le jeu, mais quand même, là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

 **« Quoi ?! Mamie, ça va pas la tête ?! »** s'exclama-t-elle. **« Tu ne viens pas de proposer à un parfait inconnu de venir dormir à la maison cette nuit, quand même ?! »**

 **« Euh… »**

 **« Léa, tu sais bien qu'il faut être respectueux envers les esprits et les aider de notre mieux. Surtout avec ce qu'est devenu notre monde. Ils ne s'y repèrent plus aussi bien qu'autrefois. »**

 **« Hum… »**

 **« Mamie ! Ce mec n'est pas un esprit, c'est juste un gars déguisé ! Et en plus il ne respecte pas le règlement de la forêt, il a surgi des roseaux sans prévenir, il nous a foutu la trouille, à Marina et à moi ! »**

 **« Dites, je… »**

Bob essayait vainement d'en placer une, mais sa nouvelle tentative fut vouée à l'échec.

 **« Voyons, Léa. Regarde un peu mieux son visage. C'est un esprit, à n'en pas douter. Démoniaque ou reptilien, je dirais ce sont ceux qu'il est le plus imprudent d'offenser. Si nous pouvons lui être d'une aide quelconque… »**

 **« HEY ! »**

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête en direction de Bob dans un même mouvement.

 **« Excusez-moi ? »** rajouta le pyromage d'une petite voix, avant de se racler la gorge et de poursuivre d'un ton plus affirmé : **« Bon, mesdames, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis. Mais je ne tiens pas à vous déranger, je trouverai bien abri dans quelque ville proche… »**

 **« Allez, mamie, laisse-le dans son délire et rentrons. »** demanda Léa en commençant doucement à tirer son aïeule par le bras. **« Les autres vont râler si on reste encore derrière. »**

Mais Louise, encore vigoureuse pour son âge, se dégagea et plutôt que de suivre sa petite-fille, s'avança en direction de l'homme, plissant les yeux pour mieux détailler les écailles rougeoyantes qui lui striaient les joues. Bob ne réagit pas, attendant que la vieille conclue son inspection – assez vite, il l'espérait.

 **« Ma petite-fille a raison. »** finit-elle par murmurer.

Bob haussa nonchalamment les épaules, affichant une moue désabusée.

 **« Ce n'est pas gra… »**

 **« Vous n'êtes pas un simple esprit. »** reprit Louise en soutenant son regard de braise. **« Mais bien plus que cela… N'est-ce pas ? »**

Sans attendre de réponse ni de confirmation particulière de sa part, la vieille femme s'écarta et l'invita d'un signe à poursuivre sa route sur le chemin à leurs côtés.

 **« Peu importe votre nature. Ma maison est ouverte à tous les peuples qui acceptent son hospitalité. »**

 **« Mamie… »** gémit Léa. **« T'en fais** _ **vraiment**_ **trop, là… »**

Après un instant d'hésitation, Bob inclina finalement la tête en direction de Louise.

 **« Je vous remercie, madame. »**

 **« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Louise. »**

 **« Comme vous voudrez, Louise. »** accepta Bob en emboîtant le pas à la vieille dame.

Il lança au passage une nouvelle œillade en direction de Léa, qui l'ignora tout autant que la première fois. L'homme avançait à la droite de sa grand-mère, plantant régulièrement son bâton dans la terre et observant autour de lui avec attention. Il paraissait constamment sur ses gardes, comme s'il craignait un danger quelconque.

 _Que des gars de la sécurité lui tombent dessus et le renvoient à l'asile, certainement,_ songea Léa avec ironie.

De son côté, bien que sachant pertinemment que rien ne pouvait arrêter sa grand-mère une fois que celle-ci avait décidé de quelque chose, la jeune femme continuait de se lamenter, et lui rappelait régulièrement à voix basse, afin que le dénommé Bob ne l'entende pas trop émettre ses protestations :

 **« Mais mamie, on ne le connaît même pas ! Et que va dire papi ? Et papa et maman ? Ce n'est pas un esprit, c'est juste un gars normal qui s'est foutu en robe, qui s'est collé des lentilles dans les yeux et qui a un maquillage hyper réaliste, c'est tout ! On ne peut pas l'amener à la maison, comme ça ! C'est un inconnu ! »**

 **« Léa, Léa. Tu ne ressens rien à son approche ? Cet homme n'est pas comme nous, c'est évident. »** chercha à l'apaiser Louise. **« Il n'est pas seulement humain, il y a autre chose en lui. S'il est désorienté, nous devons l'aider. Le respect des créatures fantastiques et des légendes passe aussi par là : il faut savoir reconnaître leur existence lorsqu'elles surgissent devant soi… »**

 **« Moi je dis que ce mec est dérangé du ciboulot. »** s'obstina Léa en croisant les bras, tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son aïeule. **« Et que t'es en train de faire une belle connerie, mamie. »**

 **« Eh bien si c'est le cas, j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité. »** répondit Louise assez sèchement.

N'étant pas sourd, Bob entendait tout de même très bien que les deux femmes à sa gauche se disputaient, et n'étant pas bête non plus, il se doutait que ça le concernait. Mais il ne dit rien et continua d'étudier les alentours. Tout paraissait calme, semblable pour le moment aux paysages qu'il pouvait trouver dans le Cratère. Quand la fameuse Léa lui adressa un regard aussi noir que méfiant dans le dos de sa grand-mère, Bob fit à son tour mine de l'ignorer et sifflota innocemment en avisant le lac comme si l'immense étendue d'eau était soudainement devenue la chose la plus intéressante de l'univers.

Ce qui était absolument faux, bien sûr. Un tel truc, ça attirerait peut-être Shin, mais certainement pas lui ! De l'eau, beurk, mais quelle horreur !

 **« Je dois vous prévenir que notre moyen de transport va sûrement vous paraître étrange au premier abord. »** l'avertit Louise alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser un large panneau fléché en bois sur lequel était inscrit un mot qui lui était inconnu : _Parking_.

Bob hocha la tête sans rien dire, à la fois curieux et intrigué. De son côté, Léa ne cessait pas de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer, sidérée du comportement de sa grand-mère. Elle commençait même à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de cette dernière, c'était pour dire !

Ils entrèrent tous les trois sur le parking. Léa faisait toujours la tête, la mine renfrognée et ses poings serrés au fond de ses poches. Bob se dévissait le cou pour observer les voitures garées tout autour de lui et écoutait dans le même temps les explications évasives de Louise à ce sujet. Enfin, la vieille femme tendit le bras en direction de deux véhicules, l'un gris et l'autre beige.

 **« Le reste de notre famille est là-bas. »**

 **« Très bien, très bien. »** acquiesça Bob de ce petit ton satisfait et hautain que Léa trouvait absolument insupportable.

 **« Vous monterez à bord derrière moi, je vous ouvrirai. »** lui indiqua de nouveau Louise.

 **« Parfait, je vous remercie. »**

Léa serra les dents. C'était bien simple, à chaque fois que l'autre taré parlait de cette manière, elle avait envie de le cogner. Ils s'approchèrent des voitures sous les yeux ronds des quatre autres, qui se demandaient ce qu'elles avaient bien pu fabriquer, et sous le regard plus étonné encore de Marina lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'homme étrange avec eux. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Léa accéléra le pas et se planta auprès de ses parents et de son grand-père.

 **« Vous voulez bien dire à mamie qu'elle est folle ? Non, parce que moi je n'arrive pas à la convaincre ! »**

Tous l'observèrent avec encore plus de stupéfaction, si c'était possible.

 **« Mais enfin Léa… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »** demanda Michel le premier.

La jeune femme s'emporta tout en tendant le bras dans la direction de Bob.

 **« Mais parce qu'elle veut embarquer ce type avec nous à la maison alors que c'est un parfait inconnu ! »**

Michel, Joël et Lucille levèrent les yeux vers l'homme, qui leur adressa poliment un salut de la tête, puis échangèrent tous les trois un long regard sans qu'aucun ne réponde à Bob.

 **« De qui parles-tu, Léa ? »**

 **« Hein ? Mais… De ce mec, là, juste à côté d'elle ! »**

 **« Je crois que tu aurais dû prendre une casquette, ma chérie. »** soupira son père avec inquiétude en posant une main sur son front. **« Le soleil t'a un peu trop tapé sur la tête. »**

 **« Il n'y a personne à côté de maman. »** confirma Lucille en pinçant les lèvres.

 **« Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? »** s'écria Léa en s'écartant de la main tendue de son père.

En désespoir de cause, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas l'alliée la plus crédible dans cette circonstance, elle se tourna vers sa petite sœur :

 **« Marina ! Dis-leur qu'il est là, tu le vois, toi aussi !? »**

Hébétée, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, la fillette ne fit qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête, demeurant muette. Cette simple réaction ne provoqua qu'un éclat de rire chez leur père.

 **« Décidément, mes chéries, vous devriez faire du théâtre toutes les deux. Vous êtes d'excellentes comédiennes… Mais allez, le spectacle est fini. Rentrons. »**

 **« Mais je vous jure que… »**

Constatant que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, désormais, Léa tourna son regard vers sa grand-mère. Elle ignora l'air dubitatif de Bob, toujours bien présent, debout à côté d'elle, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Le tout était mêlé à une grimace maussade, car ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu que le reste de leur famille se montre impolie en ne lui retournant pas son salut et en l'ignorant purement et simplement, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent un bref instant seulement, avant que Louise ne tourne la tête pour interpeller son mari, qui s'apprêtait à se mettre au volant.

 **« Michel ? »**

Il interrompit son action pour adresser par-dessus le toit de la voiture un regard interrogateur à sa femme. Celle-ci lui adressa un doux sourire.

 **« Je vais conduire. Est-ce que tu pourrais monter avec ta fille et ton beau-fils s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai quelques petits secrets à dire à Marina et à Léa pendant le trajet. »**

Michel fut bien évidemment surpris de cette demande, mais il avait l'habitude des excentricités de son épouse, ainsi accepta-t-il sans problème et lui confia-t-il les clés avant de monter à l'arrière dans la voiture du second couple. Alors qu'ils quittaient déjà le parking tous les trois, la grand-mère, Bob et les deux petites-filles grimpaient à bord du second véhicule. Suivant les directives de Louise, Marina monta devant et Léa s'installa derrière aux côtés de Bob. Les trois filles attachèrent leurs ceintures, et après un instant de perplexité, Bob comprit au regard menaçant de Léa qu'il ferait mieux d'agir de même. Après s'être débattu pendant plusieurs minutes avec la ceinture et le dispositif, il y eut enfin un quatrième déclic. Louise démarra et quitta le parking. Une fois sur la route, elle régla d'une main son rétroviseur pour avoir en visuel à la fois sa petite Léa devenue grande et l'étrange Bob qu'elle avait accepté d'héberger. À côté d'elle, elle sentait Marina bouillonner de curiosité. La fillette se retournait régulièrement pour dévisager l'homme à la robe rouge.

 **« Bien. Mes enfants, monsieur Bob, je pense que nous nous devons quelques explications mutuelles, vous ne pensez pas ? »**

Ils hochèrent la tête, certains avec plus d'impatience que d'autres. Pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient tous d'accord.


	5. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h42

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Route menant à Kerstin, 11h42**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La bande noire qui traversait son thorax le gênait, mais Bob avait cru comprendre que sans cela, l'engin ne pouvait pas démarrer, il n'osait donc ni s'en plaindre ni la retirer. N'empêche, c'était d'un incommodant !

La machine vrombissait sous ses pieds, et Bob pensa que ce tas de ferraille roulant aurait sûrement intéressé Grunlek. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur des sièges en cuir, enfermés dans un habitacle étroit, sans aucun contact avec l'air extérieur. La chaleur qui commençait à régner ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Bob, au contraire il s'y sentait plutôt à l'aise. Il tourna la tête et observa le paysage défiler à travers la vitre, rapidement – bien trop à son goût, et il ne tarda pas à sentir un début de nausée arriver, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur l'intérieur de ce que Louise avait appelé _voiture_ , ainsi que ses occupants.

Il vit la petite fille – Marina, si sa mémoire était bonne – l'observer par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, les joues roses, quand elle réalisa qu'il l'avait remarquée. D'une main, Louise bougea un petit miroir rectangulaire suspendu près de sa tête, puis prononça :

 **« Bien. Mes enfants, monsieur Bob, je pense que nous nous devons quelques explications mutuelles, vous ne pensez pas ? »**

 **« Mais certainement, madame. »** s'empressa-t-il d'accepter, ne tenant pas à froisser la femme qui proposait de l'héberger.

 **« Bonne idée ! »** renchérit Léa. **« Vous êtes qui, sérieusement ?! »**

 **« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un pyromage. »** répéta Bob d'un ton boudeur, vexé que personne ne l'écoute.

 **« Mais oui bien sûr. »** soupira la jeune femme avec agacement.

 **« Et pourquoi y'a que nous qui pouvons vous voir ? »** demanda à son tour la petite voix curieuse de Marina.

Le cerveau de Bob débordait de théories, mais pour une fois il préféra ne pas toutes les déballer en même temps comme il le faisait avec ses amis et laissa donc la parole à la vieille femme, qui avait visiblement elle aussi son avis sur la question.

 **« La réponse est simple, ma chérie. »**

Marina tourna ses grands yeux gris emplis d'interrogations vers sa grand-mère.

 **« Mamie ? »**

 **« Michel et vos parents ne croient pas au merveilleux. Nous, si. Monsieur Bob n'a rien d'un être humain. Seuls peuvent le voir ceux qui accordent du crédit aux vieilles légendes d'autrefois… »**

 **« Mais Léa elle arrête pas de râler ! »** souligna Marina avec innocence.

 **« Hé ! »**

 **« Tu vois ? »**

 **« Au fond de son cœur, elle croit encore à tout cela. Vous avez toujours été d'éternelles rêveuses, vous deux… Tout comme moi. »** ajouta Louise dans un murmure en souriant.

 **« Ok, et si vous êtes pas humain, alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? »** grogna Léa à l'intention de Bob d'un ton agressif, les bras croisés et les poings serrés.

Le pyromage hésita. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de révéler ses origines particulières au tout-venant. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles… Et puis, honnêtement, la vieille ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal, la gamine non plus, et la jolie demoiselle assise avec lui à l'arrière ne le croirait pas, quoi qu'il dise, alors au point où il en était…

 **« J'ai une part d'humain en moi, tout de même ! »** tint-il à préciser, l'index levé. **« Mais Louise a raison, je ne suis pas que cela. Je suis aussi un demi-diable. D'où mon affinité avec le feu, pyromancie, et tout et tout. »** ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin, puisque pour lui de telles choses étaient tout à fait naturelles.

Comme il s'y était attendu, un « pff » dédaigneux et dubitatif s'éleva à sa droite. Cependant, à l'avant, la petite Marina l'observait avec des yeux ronds, un peu effrayée, à vrai dire, tandis que la grand-mère qui dirigeait la machine en mouvement hochait la tête sans un mot.

 **« Et comment vous êtes arrivés là-bas dans les roseaux, monsieur le Diable ? »** bégaya la fillette.

 **« DEMI-diable. »** répéta-t-il en roulant des yeux et en se demandant si tous les habitants de cet endroit étaient à moitié sourds.

Il adressa à l'enfant un grand sourire charmeur et lui lança de sa voix de stentor :

 **« Appelle-moi Bob, petite. »**

 **« Comment vous êtes arrivé dans les roseaux monsieur Bob ? »** demanda encore une fois Marina, dont la voix tremblait un peu moins qu'à sa première tentative.

 **« Ah, ça, c'est une longue histoire… »**

 **« Ça tombe bien, il nous reste environ une heure de route avant d'arriver à la maison. »** annonça Louise avec malice. **« Racontez-nous tout, monsieur Bob. »**

Regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté avec elle ses écouteurs pour se les fourrer dans les oreilles avec le son à fond, Léa se concentra sur son portable. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre vaguement le récit de Bob, aussi interminable qu'improbable. Marina et Louise paraissaient suspendues à ses lèvres tandis qu'il parlait. Elle, non. Parce qu'elle avait décrété qu'elle n'appréciait pas cet homme, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, que ce n'était qu'une histoire à dormir debout et qu'elle ne croyait pas à tout ça.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux. Comme Marina, comme Louise. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme ses parents, comme son grand-père Michel ? Une personne normale, qui ne VOIT PAS des prétendus demi-diables surgir d'entre les roseaux puis squatter la voiture de sa grand-mère ? Pourquoi fallait-elle que, quelque part dans son cœur, elle garde encore l'espoir ridicule et infantile que toutes ces choses soient vraies ?

Léa avait envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de se mettre à hurler. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ni ce qu'elle vivait à présent, ni l'histoire de Bob, qui parlait de monstres, de paladins, de nains, d'élémentaires, et d'un ennemi surpuissant qui manipulait une magie inconnue jouant avec l'inter-espace et qui l'avait expédié ici, dans leur monde. Ça ressemblait bien trop à une légende pour que ce soit réel !

 **« Vous pensez que vos amis ont subi le même sort ? »** le questionna doucement Louise lorsqu'il en eut terminé.

 **« Je l'ignore. Mais le sortilège avait une grande portée et nous étions tous réunis à cet instant, alors je le crains. »** avoua Bob en baissant la tête.

Avachie au fond de son siège et accoudée à la portière, Léa haussa un sourcil. C'était l'une des premières fois où son air insolent le quittait. Elle croyait presque à la vague expression de tristesse qui prenait place à présent sur son visage. Après tout, s'il ne savait rien du sort de ses amis, une telle réaction était normale…

Elle se reprit dans un soupir dédaigneux et détourna le regard pour observer à l'extérieur. Elle n'allait pas compatir, quand même ! Comme si elle commençait elle aussi à croire à toutes les salades qu'il venait de raconter. Elle grimaça devant la vitre. Mais son reflet ne lui renvoya que l'image d'une jeune femme brune rongée par le doute. Et la solitude.

 **« Je suis désolée pour vous. »** souffle Louise, émue.

 **« C'est triste. »** approuva Marina d'une petite voix, touchée elle aussi.

Léa retint un grognement. Le demi-diable avait même réussi à amadouer sa sœur ! Il était doué. Mais elle, elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle n'était pas dupe. D'ailleurs, sa tristesse feinte n'avait pas duré très longtemps, puisqu'il reprit d'une voix forte et déterminée :

 **« Il y a forcément un moyen de les retrouver et de rentrer. Je le découvrirai. »**

 _Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon le Prétentieux, le retour._

Sitôt cette pensée échappée dans son esprit, elle s'étonna d'être parvenue à retenir si bien les divers prénoms qui composaient l'identité du prétendu pyromage et demi-diable. Elle qui d'ordinaire peinait à remettre un nom sur un visage connu et qui devait attendre plusieurs semaines de cours chaque année avant de parvenir enfin à reconnaître la majorité de ses camarades…

 _Bof, un simple coup de chance._

Si Léa n'avait pas vraiment écouté Bob lorsqu'il parlait, elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à sa grand-mère lorsque celle-ci, suite à une demande de l'homme, se mit à lui raconter à son tour quelques légendes et à lui décrire certaines créatures fantastiques, aidée par Marina. Bob hochait régulièrement la tête et lâchait parfois quelques mots à son tour, révélant que dans le monde d'où il provenait, le Cratère, certains de ces êtres existaient. Il avait même déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser quelques-uns. Après tout, ses propres compagnons faisaient eux aussi partie de ces peuples considérés sur Terre comme mythiques : l'un était un nain, l'autre un demi-élémentaire d'eau.

Pendant une heure, la discussion s'éternisa, et pendant une heure, Léa fit la tête dans son coin, une expression maussade sur le visage et son attention rivée à son téléphone portable. Lorsque celui-ci lui fit défaut en s'éteignant brusquement, déchargé, elle poussa un grognement de frustration et observa par la fenêtre en tournant résolument le dos à l'homme en robe rouge, les bras croisés.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Kerstin devant la villa de ses grands-parents, Léa sauta presque de la voiture et prit Louise à part une dernière fois, laissant Bob se débrouiller seul pour descendre du véhicule. Et tant mieux pour lui s'il restait coincé dedans !

 **« Mamie, allez, dis-moi que c'était une plaisanterie, maintenant… »**

Mais le regard inflexible – et presque _déçu_ – que son aïeule posa sur elle lui confirma malheureusement que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une farce. Peu importe qu'elles soient les trois seules à pouvoir le voir : elles s'apprêtaient tout de même à accueillir un parfait inconnu dans leur maison ! Et ça, c'en était plus que Léa ne pouvait le supporter. Elle baissa les yeux en poussant un soupir excédé, puis, les poings serrés, passa en trombe devant Marina et Bob sans leur accorder un seul regard et fila en direction de la maison. Elle monta les quelques marches du perron et, dans sa colère, ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Celle-ci resta ouverte quelques secondes de trop, et une dizaine de boules de poils en profitèrent pour s'élancer toutes pattes dehors. Léa grommela un juron bien senti en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se résigna à faire demi-tour pour rattraper les bestioles. Celui qui les faisait sortir devait les rentrer : c'était la règle de la maison. Et avec pas moins de neuf chats qui venaient de prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle allait en avoir, du boulot…

Léa s'apprêtait déjà à contourner la maison pour se diriger vers l'abri de jardin et récupérer des appâts (vive les croquettes !), mais elle s'arrêta bien vite.

C'était sans compter sur le fameux Balthazar Octavius Barnabé qu'ils avaient ramené de leur balade.

Les chats s'étaient stoppés dans leur fuite victorieuse et observaient d'un œil intrigué le nouveau venu. Ils devaient être capables de le voir, eux aussi. Sur la figure maquillée de l'homme s'étala un sourire ravi. Ses yeux se mirent à briller derrière ses lentilles colorées.

 **« Oh ! Mais vous avez des chats ?! »**

 **« Vous êtes allergique ? »** s'inquiéta Louise.

Le sourire de Bob s'élargit alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette question ridicule. Il s'avança vers les félins qui ne bougeaient toujours pas, posa un genou à terre et écarta les bras.

 **« Non, pas du tout ! Ha, ha, mais c'est GÉNIAL ! Ils sont trop choux ! Venez les petits, venez dire bonjour à tonton Bob ! Allez, allez ! »**

Sa voix niaise montait à présent dans les aigus. C'était presque pire que son ton arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Mais Léa n'eut pas le temps de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et se contenta de les écarquiller.

Tous les chats de ses grand-parents venaient de se mettre à galoper en direction de Bob et lui sautaient dessus en ronronnant !

Et le pyromage, un chat sur chaque épaule, trois dans les bras, un autre sur la tête en train de s'emmêler les pattes dans ses longs cheveux bruns impeccables et le reste de la ménagerie agrippée à ses genoux, s'écroula par terre en riant et en fourrageant ses mains avec délice dans les fourrures ornant les petits corps chauds et souples.


	6. 13 Juillet 2016, 15h36

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 15h36**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur combat contre Velkan. Cinq jours que Bob n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ses amis, et cinq jours qu'il avait atterri dans ce monde étrange, si différent du Cratère : la Terre.

Il était toujours hébergé sous le toit de Louise. Une fois ou deux, il avait voulu partir, ayant l'impression d'abuser de son hospitalité et mal à l'aise de côtoyer des personnes pour qui il était tout simplement invisible, inexistant. Mais à force de paroles, la vieille femme l'avait convaincu de demeurer parmi eux. Elle lui avait ensuite fait regarder un étrange rectangle noir, qui s'était illuminé et lui avait montré d'innombrables choses dont il ne savait rien. Bob était resté stupéfait, aussi bien à cause de leur technologie que de ce qu'il voyait. Aux courtes apparitions d'objets dont il ignorait tout de l'utilité succédaient des hommes et des femmes habillés de vêtements stricts, commentant des bagarres de rue, des explosions, des tremblements de terre, des combats où chaque opposant manipulait des fusils et d'autres armes aussi bruyantes que meurtrières.

 **« Ceci est notre monde. »** avait déclaré Louise en pointant du doigt ce qu'elle avait appelé _télévision_. **« Pensez-vous être capable de vous y retrouver ? »**

Le pyromage avait admis qu'il était sans doute mieux avec eux.

Dès le départ, les règles avaient été simples : il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et devait seulement prendre garde aux autres occupants de la demeure, qui ignoraient tout de son existence. Quand il croisait par mégarde Lucille, Joël ou Michel au détour d'un couloir, Bob s'aplatissait contre le mur pour les laisser passer. Parfois, un pan de sa robe de mage voletait, leur frôlant les jambes, et alors la personne en face se retournait en plissant les yeux. Mais comme par magie, un chat surgissait d'entre ses pieds et l'humain poursuivait sa route, tranquillisé.

Honnêtement, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec une auberge, Bob n'avait pas à se plaindre du logis de Kerstin. Il pouvait aller et venir à son gré dans la grande maison, se préparer à manger tout seul – il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais pour comprendre comment ouvrir ces boîtes métalliques qui contenaient de la nourriture – ou piocher à l'envi dans le grand plat que préparait Louise tous les jours pour leur repas de famille (elle avait la bonté de lui en mettre une part de côté à chaque fois), et même converser de temps à autre avec Louise ou Marina. La fillette l'évitait pourtant du mieux possible. Quant à Léa, il ne fallait même pas y songer c'était à peine s'il l'avait entraperçue depuis qu'il était là. Et pourtant, il occupait une chambre vide à l'étage, juste à côté de la sienne !

Un matin, Bob avait surpris une conversation dans la cuisine. Le père, Joël, faisait des reproches à la petite Marina :

 **« Tu as encore été jouer dans la chambre d'ami, hein ? Les draps sont tout froissés ! Mamie Louise t'a pourtant bien dit de faire attention ! »**

 **«** _ **Dé-so-lé !**_ **»** avait murmuré Bob en articulant exagérément par-dessus l'épaule du père, à l'attention de la petite.

Marina avait dû se mordre les joues de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire. Depuis cet instant, bien qu'il ne fît habituellement pas attention à ce genre de détails, Bob prenait le soin de faire correctement son lit tous les matins pour ne plus que Marina se fasse houspiller par sa faute. Théo s'en serait fichu comme de sa première chaussette et en aurait même jubilé, le connaissant, mais lui, malgré sa nature de demi-diable, il n'était pas comme ça.

Bob pouvait aussi sortir dans le jardin, et n'importe où ailleurs, même si Louise le lui avait déconseillé. Pour l'heure, il se contentait du grand terrain herbeux. Presque toujours entouré de la quinzaine de chats qu'avaient recueillis Louise et Michel au fil des années, le demi-diable s'asseyait sur l'herbe. Parfois, une vague de nostalgie le prenait et il devait lutter contre son envie d'allumer un feu de camp au milieu de la pelouse. Dire que ses amis ne lui manquaient pas était un mensonge. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour eux. Il en était sûr, ils avaient également dû être affectés par le sort de Velkan. Grunlek se l'était pris de plein fouet, après tout. Shin et lui n'étaient pas loin et Théo était un peu plus en retrait, sonné parce qu'il venait de valser dans les airs – pff, ces paladins, pas foutus de réussir un assaut correctement !

Il devait retrouver ses compagnons et retourner dans le Cratère. Qui savait ce que Velkan pouvait comploter pendant leur absence ! Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Régulièrement, Bob se mettait à déblatérer tout seul, assis dans l'herbe avec ses amis à quatre pattes. Mais lui qui était un as des stratégies ne voyait cette fois-ci aucune solution émerger.

 **« La télépathie ? Ouais mais non, s'ils sont à des kilomètres ça marchera pas, alors ça sert à rien. Merde. Hum… J'peux peut-être faire un truc avec Brasier ? Non plus, je sais même pas si je peux l'invoquer ici, et puis j'vais pas lui faire faire une rando à lui tout seul pour aller retrouver les autres. Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai pas balancé un seul sort depuis que je suis là, moi… Hey, reculez-vous, mes chatons ! Pschht ! Allez, du balai ! »**

Le demi-diable agita les bras dans tous les sens, mais les chats revenaient toujours vers lui. Au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez et haussa les épaules.

 **« Bon, si vous voulez rester, c'est votre problème, hein, c'est vous qui voyez. »**

Il attrapa son bâton, qu'il laissait ordinairement reposer à côté de lui dans l'herbe, et se concentra pour faire jaillir une flamme à son extrémité.

* * *

Enfermée dans sa chambre, travaillant sur le même dessin depuis plusieurs heures, Léa eut soudainement une brusque envie de prendre l'air. Pas trop longtemps, parce qu'elle devait finir ce boulot, mais elle voulait s'aérer la tête cinq minutes. Elle se leva de son bureau, étira ses bras, puis fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre. Un léger courant d'air chaud entra dans la pièce. Elle plissa les yeux. Assis par terre dans le jardin, le fameux Bob tentait visiblement de repousser l'armée de chats qui l'avait adopté. Elle se demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi, lui qui semblait adorer ces bestioles. Curieuse, elle s'avança et sortit sur le petit balcon de sa chambre.

Bob abandonna ses tentatives et saisit son bâton. Léa se raidit. Il n'allait pas les chasser en les frappant, tout de même ?! La jeune femme avait beau ne pas affectionner ces boules de poils autant que ses grands-parents, ce n'était pas une raison pour leur faire du mal. Mais non, l'homme se contenta de tendre son bâton devant lui. Et il ne bougea plus. Pendant un long moment. Léa cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il était certainement un adepte du yoga, pour ne rien arranger. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'une petite lueur lui fit plisser les yeux.

Le bout de son bâton _rougeoyait_.

 _Ok, en plus de garder son maquillage et son déguisement nuit et jour, le mec a des effets spéciaux sur son équipement. Tranquille._

Mais plus les jours passaient et moins Léa croyait à ses propres propos.

Une exclamation outrée lui parvint du jardin. Plus que de l'outrage… c'était peut-être même une certaine forme de déception qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Bob. De désappointement.

Et d'inquiétude.

 **« Hé, mais… Quoi ?! Ma magie… ? »**

Elle le vit baisser la tête lentement. Il ramena ses bras à lui, déposa son bâton sur ses jambes. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait, ou elle venait de voir ses épaules trembler ? Il resta prostré une longue minute. Puis une deuxième. Mal à l'aise, Léa se retourna et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre derrière elle, presque en la claquant. Elle y resta adossée, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle ne vit pas les épaules de Bob se contracter durement, puis s'affaisser. Elle ne le vit pas rejeter brusquement la tête en arrière. Mais malgré l'épaisseur de la vitre, elle entendit son hurlement. De colère. D'incompréhension.

Et d'inquiétude.

 **« MEEERDE ! »**

Léa ferma douloureusement les yeux. Puis elle revint à son bureau et contempla longuement le croquis qu'elle esquissait depuis le matin même. Les longues vagues brunes. Le contour de la mâchoire, encore imparfait, sans cesse retracé. Pour les yeux, elle n'avait pas eu de problème, elle en avait l'habitude, depuis le temps. Mais l'éclat vif de ces écailles…

Rageusement, elle referma son calepin sur le visage de Bob, jeta le tout dans sa poubelle et sortit de sa chambre comme une furie. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et ses dessins.

Entre elle et cet être.

Voilà.

Elle l'admettait enfin : Bob n'était pas comme eux.

Mais est-ce qu'il était comme _lui_ pour autant ?

D'ordinaire, Léa ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Cette fois non plus, ça ne pouvait pas en être une. Pourtant, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Parce que si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, et que Bob était _lui_ …

Elle était désolée. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour…

 _Ça n'a toujours été qu'une histoire ! Une stupide histoire !_ s'emporta-t-elle mentalement.

Malgré tout, elle sentait des larmes perler à ses yeux.

* * *

Malgré le tourbillon de sentiments qui l'avait envahi, Bob s'était senti observé. Et puisqu'il n'était pas sourd, il avait parfaitement entendu Léa claquer sa porte de verre, juste avant qu'il ne lâche son hurlement de dépit.

Il resta longtemps hébété. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Effrayés par son cri, les chats s'étaient éclipsés il était maintenant tout seul au milieu de l'herbe. Il réessaya plusieurs fois. Mais rien à faire.

Bob n'arrivait plus à manipuler la magie.

Il finit par se lever, épousseta sa robe par réflexe et leva les yeux en direction du balcon de la chambre de Léa. La porte de verre était fermée. Personne derrière la vitre. Le demi-diable prit sa décision. Depuis leur rencontre, il sentait que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Il devait parler à la jeune femme.


	7. 13 Juillet 2016, 20h54

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 20h54**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les pages défilaient sous ses doigts. Et avec les pages, les dates qui les accompagnaient, invariablement.

Tout avait débuté en 2006. Dix ans plus tôt, donc. Alors que Léa n'était qu'une gamine, pas plus grande que Marina.

Le petit personnage n'avait d'abord été qu'un gribouillis informe. Dessiné au crayon noir, c'était simplement des cheveux ébouriffés posés sur un corps en bâtons. Peu à peu, Léa lui avait donné forme, l'avait doté de la parole, et d'un humour particulièrement sarcastique.

Comme lui, le petit personnage aimait parler, tant et si bien que son texte était parfois incomplet, ou dépassait des bulles prévues à cet effet.

Comme lui, le petit personnage avait fini par trouver son style : de longs cheveux noirs, une robe de mage rouge.

Comme lui, le petit personnage jouait avec le feu.

Les pages défilaient, les dates se rapprochaient du présent. Au fur et à mesure, le trait gagnait en finesse, en précision. Léa savait certainement le dessiner les yeux fermés, depuis dix ans qu'elle l'avait créé.

L'avant-dernier dessin, précis et détaillé, datait de 2012.

Le dernier dessin était signé du jour même, et ne représentait qu'une tête et des épaules. Léa avait apparemment eu quelques hésitations sur ses coups de crayon. Mais ce furent surtout certains détails qui frappèrent Bob.

Le petit personnage n'avait plus les cheveux noirs, mais bruns.

Le petit personnage avait désormais des écailles sur ses joues.

Le petit personnage portait une barbe qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusque-là. Parce qu'elle était inexistante.

Bob glissa lentement ses doigts sur la feuille, suivant les contours de ses propres épaules, de son propre cou, de sa propre mâchoire.

Aujourd'hui, il était devenu le petit personnage que dessinait Léa depuis son enfance.

Voilà donc ce qui n'allait pas chez elle…

Il était _lui_.

* * *

Léa entra dans sa chambre la tête basse. Encore tourneboulée, elle avait l'estomac si serré qu'elle n'avait rien pu avaler du repas. Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle avait prétexté un coup de fatigue passager pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite, mais elle avait quand même dû attendre cinq bonnes minutes au pied des escaliers, que Louise lui prépare une infusion qui l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. Même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne toucherait pas à une seule goutte de ce truc, Léa n'avait pas voulu lutter. Elle avait patienté, avait remercié sa grand-mère à demi-mot lorsqu'elle lui avait fourré la tasse chaude entre les mains, puis était montée sans demander son reste.

Elle remarqua aussitôt, en posant la tasse sur son bureau, que son éternel carnet à croquis avait disparu de la poubelle. Oh, bien sûr, avec ses études d'art, elle en avait désormais plusieurs, de supports pareils. Mais celui-ci était unique et particulier. C'était là qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son meilleur ami, dix ans plus tôt.

Son meilleur ami qu'elle avait trahi. Son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis quatre ans.

Son meilleur ami qui aujourd'hui était devenu un homme bien vivant qu'elle seule ainsi que Louise et Marina pouvaient voir.

C'était impossible. Encore une mauvaise farce de ceux qui avaient brisé leur amitié, quatre ans plus tôt. C'était pour ça qu'elle se refusait d'y croire depuis le début. Mais à force de l'observer à la dérobée, en catimini, depuis qu'il squattait leur maison, Léa avait dû se résoudre à accepter la vérité, la mort dans l'âme. Tout correspondait. Son physique, des bribes de son caractère… sa perte de magie.

Ce n'était _pas_ une coïncidence.

Bob était _lui_.

Et elle en pleurait de rage, parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la suite et la fin de l'histoire.

Cette stupide et maudite histoire que jamais elle n'aurait dû écrire, et encore moins laisser traîner à la portée de tous…

* * *

Inutile de chercher partout son carnet à croquis pendant des heures. Elle se doutait bien de qui pouvait l'avoir emporté. Ce à quoi Léa s'attendait moins, en revanche, ce fut de trouver sa porte vitrée entrouverte et d'apercevoir une haute silhouette assise sur la rambarde de son balcon, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

 _Ce type est fou,_ se dit-elle pour au moins la millième fois depuis leur rencontre – mais ce soir-là il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mépris dans ses pensées, si tant était que quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

La jeune femme s'approcha à pas lents, s'appuyant contre le mur sans sortir dehors sur le balcon. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir son carnet à dessin entre les mains de l'homme, qui en tournait lentement les pages, apparemment fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il avait certainement perçu sa présence depuis un moment. Il s'arrêta finalement sur la dernière feuille. Son dessin du jour. Lui. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas détourner le regard et partir – _fuir_.

 **« Vous avez un sacré coup de crayon, demoiselle. »**

Elle tressaillit. Sa voix. Ce n'était plus l'éternel ton assuré et arrogant. Pas non plus de respect exagéré. Et encore moins de petit piaillement d'excitation aigu, comme ce jour où il avait rencontré les chats. Non. Bob lui avait juste parlé. C'était seulement… sa voix, sans mise en scène ni arrangement. Sa voix, basse et grave, à peine murmurée, qui résonnait dans la chaude soirée d'été.

 **« Merci. »** se contenta-t-elle de balbutier en réponse.

Il se posait des questions, elle s'en doutait. Elle aussi. Elle pouvait lui apporter des explications… mais pas les réponses qu'il recherchait. Qu'ils recherchaient, tous les deux…

 **« Quelle étrange coïncidence. »** souffla-t-il à nouveau sans se retourner vers elle. **« Vos dessins antérieurs ne me représentent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il avait repris ce ton un peu théâtral, mais sans trop en abuser, et Léa réalisa confusément qu'au final, lorsqu'il ne partait pas dans de grands délires d'exagération, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça à écouter.

 **« Non. »**

 **« Et pourtant… Je ressemble bizarrement à ce petit personnage. »**

Une légère allure comique dans sa voix, cette fois, sur les derniers mots. Mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention.

 **« Nova. »**

À cette réponse, Bob daigna enfin lui adresser un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le sourcil arqué, tenant toujours entre les mains son carnet de croquis ouvert sur la page qui le représentait.

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »**

 **« Le… Ce petit personnage, comme vous l'appelez. C'est Nova. »** soupira-t-elle en s'avançant enfin sur le balcon dans la tiédeur étouffante du soir.

 **« Vous avez commencé à le dessiner il y a dix ans… »**

 **« Le 1** **er** **mai 2006. »** acquiesça Léa en hochant la tête, s'en souvenant comme si c'était hier. **« Oui, c'était notre première rencontre. Il a bien changé, depuis… »** rit-elle doucement.

Elle s'avança encore, appuya ses avant-bras contre la rambarde, et osa couler un regard en coin dans la direction de Bob, qui l'observait lui aussi à la dérobée.

 **« C'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez. »**

 **« Ce petit personnage est devenu… comme une sorte de signature, pour vous ? »** tenta de deviner le pyromage en feuilletant à nouveau le carnet d'un air désintéressé parfaitement crédible.

Léa sourit. Un sourire empreint de nostalgie.

 **« Bien plus que ça. C'était mon meilleur ami. »**

Pour le coup, elle avait réussi à intriguer sérieusement Bob, qui la dévisagea carrément en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu et ne commençait pas à être atteint de surdité partielle, lui aussi.

 **« C'est-à-dire ? »**

 **« C'est une longue histoire… »**

Longue histoire bien trop personnelle, bien trop intime, bien trop douloureuse, aussi, que Léa n'avait jamais partagé avec quiconque. Ni avec ses parents, ni avec ses grands-parents, ni avec sa sœur, et encore moins aux trop rares amies qui parvenaient à s'attacher à elle. Pour peu qu'elles aient été complices de ce qui s'était passé ! Suite au drame, la jeune Léa avait pansé ses blessures seule, loin de tous, loin du monde et des autres enfants trop cruels, et s'était peu à peu repliée sur elle-même. Elle continuait à s'attacher aux histoires et aux légendes – ses seuls échappatoires, là où elle parvenait à peu près à croire que le monde pouvait encore être beau quelque part, que l'humanité pouvait encore être bonne chez quelqu'un.

Bob respecta un instant son silence, puis esquissa un petit sourire malicieux.

 **« Ça tombe bien, il nous reste environ une heure à ne rien faire avant que votre mère Lucille ne courre après Marina pour l'envoyer au lit ! »**

Léa secoua doucement la tête, amusée. Puis elle hésita et fit signe à Bob de la suivre à l'intérieur de sa chambre, dont elle lui avait toujours interdit l'accès depuis cinq jours qu'ils habitaient sous le même toit. Bon, il ne s'était pas gêné, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour y entrer et fouiner délibérément dans ses affaires jusqu'à mettre la main sur son carnet à croquis qui traînait au fond de la poubelle, mais elle ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir.

La jeune femme ne tenait pas à lui raconter ça sur le balcon. Elle savait que certains membres de la famille aimaient mettre le nez dehors le soir après manger, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui tombait peu à peu, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient vent de cette histoire.

Ah, et elle ne tenait pas trop non plus à ce qu'ils la voient parler _apparemment_ toute seule, aussi. Elle s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculisée comme ça à leur retour de Brocéliande…

N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué aurait demandé à rester sur le balcon, vu la température étouffante qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais Bob était tout sauf un être humain normalement constitué, et cette chaleur ne le dérangeait en rien. Il hocha donc la tête, descendit de la rambarde et suivit Léa. Elle referma la porte vitrée derrière eux, avant de se retourner vers le demi-diable et de tendre la main.

 **« Est-ce que je peux récupérer mes dessins ? »**

Bob les lui remit sans problème. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Maintenant, il n'attendait plus que de comprendre.

 **« Ne les jetez pas. »** demanda-t-il gravement. **« Ils sont magnifiques. »**

Elle hocha la tête. Satisfait de voir qu'elle déposait le carnet dans son armoire, il se permit d'ajouter d'un ton plus léger :

 **« Surtout le dernier ! »**

Léa lui tournait le dos, mais il aurait juré l'avoir entendu pouffer. Ou bien n'était-ce encore qu'un énième soupir…


	8. 13 Juillet 2016, 21h02

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 21h02**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

L'homme et la femme restèrent debout quelques instants sans savoir trop où se poser. Finalement, Léa empoigna sa chaise de bureau et s'assit dessus à l'envers, appuyant ses bras sur son dossier. De son côté, Bob lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur tout en désignant son lit du menton. Il obtint son accord d'un signe de tête et s'installa donc au bord du matelas. Il croisa les jambes, appuya ses coudes sur son genou et cala sa tête au creux de ses paumes. Son regard de braise resta longtemps rivé sur Léa. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci n'entama pas immédiatement son récit, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

 **« Ça remonte à loin, tout ça… »** souffla-t-elle doucement.

Sentant toujours le regard de Bob posé sur elle, la jeune femme finit par pousser un long soupir et se lança.

 **« Ma grand-mère… Louise n'a pas arrêté de me raconter toutes ces histoires, quand j'étais petite. À l'époque, j'y croyais de tout mon cœur. Comme Marina maintenant… »** sourit-elle. **« Au bout d'un moment, je me suis créé mon propre personnage. Mon propre héros. Nova. »**

Les yeux de Léa glissèrent sur son bureau, paraissant rechercher quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Le carnet, sans doute. Sa place habituelle ne devait pas être là-haut, planqué au fond de son armoire.

 **« Quand j'étais à l'école, j'ai voulu essayer de raconter ces histoires à mes amies, et de leur présenter Nova. Mais tout le monde me disait que ce n'était pas réel. Que je devais m'intéresser à ce qui était vrai, pas à ces bêtises. Et comme je ne voulais pas arrêter d'y croire… C'est aux autres que j'ai arrêté de parler, et Nova est devenu mon unique compagnie. Le seul qui me comprenait vraiment. C'est dans ces années-là qu'il s'est mis à parler… pour devenir intarissable par la suite. »** murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie. **« Il a trouvé son style peu après… la robe rouge, et les cheveux longs. Ça lui allait bien. Il était heureux, et moi aussi. C'étaient de chouettes années… »**

L'enfant solitaire et rejetée qu'elle était avait su se créer un compagnon idéal. Léa redevint muette. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et elle avait l'air de se sentir mal. Peut-être sur le point de pleurer. Bob attendit, puis, n'y tenant plus, il l'encouragea avec curiosité :

 **« Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? »**

 **« Avec Nova, on s'entendait toujours mieux. J'apprenais à le dessiner plus en détail jour après jour. Et puis on a commencé à vivre des aventures, tous les deux. »**

 **« Euh… »**

Le commentaire perplexe de Bob avait été lâché si discrètement que Léa ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il haussa tout de même un sourcil, attentif à la suite de son récit, espérant qu'en parlant d' _aventures_ , elle ne pensait pas à la même chose que lui.

… Bon, ok, il avait sans doute l'esprit un peu trop tordu, sur ce coup-là.

 **« C'était peut-être juste des gribouillis de planches de BD illisibles pour d'autres. Mais pour moi, et pour Nova, tout ça, ça avait un sens. Ça existait. On s'échappait, tous les deux, on explorait des endroits que personne n'avait jamais vu, on rencontrait des gens qui nous acceptaient, qui nous aidaient, on combattait pour les défendre en retour, c'était… c'était génial. »** soupira la jeune femme.

Bob esquissa un sourire. Dans les paroles de Léa, il se reconnaissait avec Grunlek, Théo et Shin. C'était ce même esprit qui les animait. Ce n'étaient que des voyages imaginaires pour l'enfant qu'elle était autrefois, mais elle avait dû faire de bien belles rencontres à l'intérieur de sa tête en compagnie de ce Nova… Pourtant, après avoir affiché une expression rêveuse à tous ces souvenirs, Léa se rembrunit soudainement.

 **« Et puis c'est à cause de ça que tout a dérapé. Je dessinais de temps en temps en cours, aussi. Nova râlait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pendant un moment, ça allait : je cachais mes dessins, et puis j'étais encore jeune. Mais quand j'étais en seconde, pendant une pause, d'autres élèves ont fouillé mes affaires et trouvé mes dessins. »**

 **« Ils se sont moqués de vous ? »** devina Bob, qui savait bien à quel point de simples paroles lancées haineusement pouvaient blesser.

Léa secoua la tête.

 **« Non. Ils ont fait pire… Bien pire. »**

Ses cheveux bruns, aussi sombres que les siens, étaient coupés courts, comme ceux d'un garçon, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas, comme la majorité des femmes, dissimuler son visage derrière. Léa trouva une autre échappatoire en tournant la tête, fuyant le regard de Bob.

 **« Ils ont détruit notre amitié. »**

Bob attendit. Les explications arrivèrent peu après, d'une voix tremblante, encore chargée d'émotion, bien des années plus tard.

 **« Pendant que je n'étais pas là, ils ont dessiné à ma place pour finir l'aventure que nous étions en train de mener. Et tout s'est fini comme ça. Je sais, »** s'emporta-t-elle soudainement alors que des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux, **« c'est stupide, ce n'étaient que des histoires, des dessins sur des bouts de papier… Mais j'y croyais, moi ! Et eux… Ils ont tout détruit… Je ne pouvais rien reconstruire, après ça… »**

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda de nouveau Bob, tout doucement, en se penchant un peu en avant pour se rapprocher de Léa.

 **« Quand je suis revenue, l'histoire était finie. L'ennemi que nous étions en train de combattre avait blessé Nova à mort. Et moi… À cause d'eux, je m'étais enfuie comme une lâche, après avoir vu mon meilleur ami mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire pour le sauver. Alors que j'en avais les moyens. Mais j'étais seulement restée le regarder agoniser… Et… Ils m'avaient fait** _ **sourire**_ **. »**

Léa cacha son visage dans ses mains comme une enfant, et il s'en échappa un lourd sanglot. Jamais elle n'avait livré ce récit à quiconque. Parce que, bien sûr, tout le monde lui aurait répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ce n'étaient que des dessins, que des histoires de gamins. Mais pour elle, c'était toute son enfance qui avait été brisée, c'était un compagnon de route, un meilleur ami qui avait été assassiné sur papier ce jour-là, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, ni réparer les torts commis.

Bob se souvint du dernier dessin dans le carnet de Léa. Son propre visage.

 **« Je ne suis pas Nova. »**

 **« Bien sûr que non ! »** explosa la jeune femme. **« Nova n'a… jamais** _ **réellement**_ **existé ! »** prononça-t-elle avec difficulté, sans croire à ce qu'elle disait. **« C'est pour ça que je vous déteste ! Parce que depuis le début, je suis persuadée que ce sont ces personnes qui veulent encore se moquer de moi ! Depuis le début, je suis persuadée que vous êtes de mèche avec eux ! Ils ne vous avaient sans doute pas dit à quel point ça me ferait souffrir, pour vous ce n'était qu'une petite blague de rien du tout ! Mais pour moi… J'ai essayé d'oublier. »** gémit Léa. **« De me comporter en adulte, de me convaincre que c'était insignifiant. Je n'ai jamais réussi. Je n'ai jamais oublié Nova. Et ça m'a fait tellement mal de le retrouver à travers vous… »**

Elle marqua une pause, puis ajouta sur le même ton que lui quelques secondes plus tôt :

 **« Mais vous n'êtes pas Nova. »**

Bob soutint son regard larmoyant.

 **« Non. »** murmura-t-il. **« Et je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir blessé ainsi, Léa. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention, je vous le jure. »**

La jeune femme racla le sol avec sa chaise pour s'approcher du pyromage. Elle tendit un bras. Bob la laissa faire. Au tout dernier instant, elle hésita, puis sa main parcourut les centimètres restants et elle toucha du bout des doigts les écailles dures et rêches qui ornaient par fragments le visage du demi-diable. Elles n'avaient rien d'un maquillage. Elles étaient bien réelles.

 **« Nova était juste un magicien maladroit qui adorait le feu. C'était mon personnage, mon ami. Vous êtes Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Vous n'êtes pas Nova. Et pourtant… Vous suivez la même histoire… »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau aux yeux de Léa.

 **« Je ne veux pas que vous connaissiez la même fin que lui… »**

Sans trop de brusquerie, Bob se recula et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui le soutint difficilement, le menton tremblant.

 **« Léa, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »**

 **« Notre dernière histoire, à Nova et à moi… »** murmura-t-elle d'un ton chagriné. **« Nous avons été séparé à l'arrivée dans un monde dont nous ignorions tout. De mon côté seulement, tout s'est bien passé. Mais Nova a commencé par avoir des difficultés avec sa magie, elle ne lui obéissait plus vraiment. Et puis il a été touché par un mal qui le contrôlait parfois, et qui empirait au fil du temps. On a fini par se retrouver et par rentrer chez nous. Là-bas, ce fameux ennemi nous attendait, et la suite, vous la connaissez… »** conclut-elle sombrement.

Bob déglutit. Léa avait raison… Trop de détails coïncidaient. Est-ce que cette fille avait un don de voyance dans ses dessins, ou quoi ? Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Cartomancie, boules de cristal et compagnie, il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, de toute manière.

 **« Je ne suis pas Nova. »** répéta-t-il fermement.

Mais cela lui donna surtout l'impression qu'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Et soudain, au plus profond de lui, quelque chose d'ancestral, de sauvage, de viscéral tenta de remonter à la surface. Encore une fois. Comme lorsqu'il avait voulu utiliser sa magie, dans l'après-midi. Et Bob se plia en deux, les paupières closes pour tenter de contenir cette autre partie qui s'agitait dangereusement en lui.

Sa part démoniaque.

 _Merde, avec Léa dans le coin, c'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Nova qui avait été touché par un mal qui le contrôlait parfois…

… et qui empirait au fil du temps…

 **« Bob ? »** s'inquiéta la jeune femme en voyant le pyromage se tordre soudainement de douleur face à elle. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

La sensation s'apaisa peu à peu. Bob restait le plus fort à ce petit jeu de contrôle psychique.

 _Pour combien de temps ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux, remarquant à peine que Léa avait posé une main sur son épaule. À vrai dire, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle la retira pour se reculer légèrement. Car devant elle, ce n'étaient pas ses habituels yeux de chat que Bob avait rouvert. Ils abordaient à présent une allure plus reptilienne. Et elle avait la dérangeante impression que davantage d'écailles remplaçaient sa chair.

 **« Si vous croyez à vos histoires, la réponse n'est pas compliquée à trouver… »** tenta d'ironiser le demi-diable.

Le regard angoissé de Léa le déstabilisa plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il soupira en se redressant :

 **« Ça va encore. Pour le moment… Mais bon sang, ça me fait chier de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ma magie, merde ! »** jura-t-il en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils, profondément agacé.

 **« Bob… »**

 **« Moui ? »**

Léa releva la tête. Disparues, ses larmes de tristesse et de douleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'une profonde détermination dans son regard. La même qui scintillait dans les yeux colorés de Bob lorsqu'il songeait aux trois autres Aventuriers perdus comme lui dans ce monde bizarre.

 **« Je suis désolée de m'être comportée aussi mal avec vous depuis le début. Je vais essayer de vous aider à retrouver vos amis. »**

Il haussa un sourcil.

 **« Vous feriez ça ? »**

 **« Il faut savoir reconnaître leur existence lorsqu'elles surgissent devant soi. »** murmura doucement Léa, se rappelant des sages paroles de sa grand-mère (pas si folle que ça, finalement). **« J'ai toujours cru à ces légendes. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais tout renier. Il m'a seulement fallu du temps, et gérer d'anciens souvenirs. »**

Elle inspira profondément, et fixa Bob droit dans les yeux.

 **« Vous êtes un demi-diable, ok. Vous êtes un pyromage, ok. Vous venez du Cratère, ok. Moi, je ne suis peut-être qu'une simple humaine. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider. »**


	9. 15 Juillet 2016, 14h09

_**15 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 14h09**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Depuis que Bob avait été accueilli sous le toit de Léa, une semaine plus tôt, les températures estivales n'avaient cessé de croître. Ce jour-là, le thermomètre avoisinait les trente degrés à l'ombre c'était le début d'été le plus chaud qu'ils aient connu depuis plusieurs années. Tous en souffraient, et même les chats restaient étonnamment calmes, assommés par la chaleur. Le seul qui ne s'en plaignait guère était Bob, tout à fait dans son élément. Le pyromage n'hésitait même pas à aller câliner les boules de poils qui se chauffaient paresseusement au soleil.

Après manger, Léa avait tenté de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Mais suite à un commentaire dépité de sa mère Lucille, qui trouvait qu'elles ne se voyaient que peu ces derniers temps, la jeune femme avait accepté à contrecœur de descendre son ordinateur portable au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'installa sur la table du salon, en face de sa mère, occupée à faire les comptes sur son propre ordinateur. Marina était sortie dehors, partie jardiner à l'ombre en compagnie de son grand-père Michel. Joël faisait la sieste à l'étage et Louise était installée dans un fauteuil du salon en train de lire un livre tiré de sa bibliothèque. La baie vitrée était grande ouverte et un agréable courant d'air, quoique tiède, parcourait la pièce.

L'air de rien, Léa s'assit devant son écran en bougeant la chaise à côté d'elle. Sa mère ne remarqua rien, et Bob put s'y asseoir en paix après en avoir chassé Nosda, l'un des chats de la maison. Le félin avait miaulé en gagnant le sol, puis s'était finalement contenté de la fraîcheur du carrelage tout en se frottant aux jambes du pyromage. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu résister et s'était penché pour lui gratter la tête.

Depuis leur discussion deux jours plus tôt, la relation entre Léa et Bob avait évolué. Loin d'éviter le demi-diable comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors, la jeune femme avait au contraire passé tout son temps en sa compagnie, cherchant des moyens de découvrir la localisation de ses trois amis ou de tenter de les contacter. L'un et l'autre débordaient d'idées, malheureusement irréalisables pour la plupart. Bob se rembrunissait et devenait silencieux durant de longues minutes lorsque l'un de ses plans comprenait de la magie et que Léa lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus capable de la manier. Cela arrivait souvent.

Sans ses pouvoirs, il se sentait inutile.

 **« Ou alors, je laisse le contrôle à mon démon intérieur et… »** avait-il commencé une fois.

 **« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! »** l'avait immédiatement coupé Léa.

 **« D'accord, d'accord. »** avait-il abdiqué, surpris par le ton catégorique – mais aussi presque… _inquiet_ – de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient fini par se tutoyer. Souvent, leurs discussions dérivaient, les amenaient plus loin, et ils faisaient peu à peu connaissance, s'apprivoisant mutuellement. Parfois difficilement – le côté un peu égocentrique de Bob avait toujours tendance à agacer Léa, et elle-même avait souvent du mal à se confier. La jeune femme finit par comprendre que Bob ne partageait avec Nova que son blabla incessant et son apparence physique. Pour le reste, le pyromage et son meilleur ami de papier étaient bien différents. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier finalement le demi-diable.

D'abord gênée par la présence de sa mère face à elle qui l'empêchait de parler directement à Bob, Léa trouva rapidement la parade à ce problème. Ouvrant un document texte sur son ordinateur, elle tapait au clavier ce qu'elle voulait dire au pyromage. Celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre à voix haute – après tout, Lucille était incapable de l'entendre. Quant à Louise, elle avait bien compris, depuis deux jours, que sa petite-fille et le demi-diable avaient enfin enterré la hache de guerre et coopéraient à présent pour que ce dernier parvienne à retrouver ses amis.

 _ **C'est vraiment con de ne pas pouvoir lancer des avis de recherche un peu partout,**_ écrivit Léa sur son ordinateur.

 **« Ouais. »** approuva Bob en soupirant. **« Ça pourrait marcher, pourtant. »**

 _ **Je te l'ai dit : personne ne voudra prendre au sérieux la description de tes amis.**_

 _Ça fait plus jeu de rôle grandeur nature qu'autre chose…_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement sans communiquer sa pensée à Bob.

 **« Comme toi envers moi au début ? »**

Si elle l'avait pu, Léa aurait volontiers glissé un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'homme installé près d'elle. Mais le regard de sa mère, qui avait relevé la tête dans sa direction à cet instant, l'en empêcha. Elle pesta silencieusement, tout en admettant d'un seul mot :

 _ **Mouais.**_

En face, Lucille paraissait en proie à un choc subit, les yeux écarquillés. Léa crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle avait fait une bourde quelconque avec Bob, mais les yeux de sa mère étaient fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur, et la paranoïa de la jeune femme s'en trouva légèrement diminué. Au hoquet de stupeur qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa génitrice, elle s'inquiéta néanmoins :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Je… Je préfèrerais que nous reportions… pour notre balade à la pointe du Raz. »**

 **« Ah. »**

Léa haussa les épaules. Brocéliande, ok, mais la pointe du Raz, son vent incessant et ses falaises escarpées ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, même si c'était l'un des lieux touristiques phares de la Bretagne, qu'on considérait un peu comme le bout du monde.

 **« Genre à quelques jours ? »**

 **« Quelques mois seraient mieux. »** grimaça Lucille. **« Tant que cette affaire n'aura pas été résolue… »**

 **« Hein ? Quelle affaire ? »**

Il y eut un petit bruit sec : le claquement léger d'un livre qu'on referme, signe que, depuis son fauteuil, Louise tendait l'oreille, elle aussi. Face à l'attention de sa mère et de sa fille, subitement focalisées sur elle, Lucille avala sa salive en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, puis débuta la lecture du bref article qu'elle venait de parcourir. Ce n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres… Mais occupée à profiter du début des vacances, elle n'avait plus fait attention aux actualités.

 _ **« Depuis quelques jours, des corps sans vie sont régulièrement retrouvés à la pointe du Raz. Tout d'abord isolés le long des falaises, les cadavres sont maintenant découverts aux abords des sentiers parcourus chaque jour par des centaines de visiteurs. Les victimes ont toutes été tuées à l'arme blanche et présentent une unique plaie profonde, parfois additionnée à des traces de lutte : ecchymoses, nez cassé, côtes brisées. Quelques lettres ont été tracées près du premier cadavre avec le sang de celui-ci. Avec chacune des victimes suivantes, on trouve désormais immanquablement un morceau de papier quelconque – ticket, feuillet vierge, carte du site – sur lequel est écrit :**_ **Comment voulez-vous mourir ?** _ **»**_

 **« THÉO ! »** s'écria Bob à ces mots, faisant violemment sursauter Léa, qui se cogna le genou contre la table.

Si Louise fut toute autant surprise d'entendre le pyromage crier le nom de son ami, son sursaut fut plus discret que celui de sa petite-fille. Lucille ne le remarqua donc pas. La femme cessa de lire son article et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille se masser la jambe avec une grimace de douleur, tout en échangeant un regard avec…

… La chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle ?

 **« Ma chérie, ça va ? »**

 **« Oui, oui… Nosda m'a foutu un coup de griffes, ça m'a surpris. »** prétexta-t-elle, s'excusant mentalement à l'intention du chat.

Déjà lassée d'entendre Bob répéter à tout bout de champ d'un ton surexcité : « C'est Théo ! Du Théo tout craché ! Ah, le con ! C'est lui, c'est Théo ! » juste à côté de son oreille, elle s'empressa d'ajouter le plus naturellement possible :

 **« Merde, c'est bizarre cette histoire… Elle dit quoi la suite de l'article ? »**

Lucille parcourut brièvement la page internet pour la seconde fois.

 **« Pas grand-chose. L'enquête est en cours, mais s'annonce compliquée, parce qu'aucun témoin n'a été trouvé. Absolument aucun. Le tueur sait ce qu'il fait. Il n'y a aucun lien non plus entre les victimes. »**

Elle actionna la roulette de la souris.

 **« Ah, et vers la fin, ils parlent aussi d'un autre phénomène étrange. Depuis que les meurtres ont commencé, il y a tous les soirs un violent orage au-dessus de la pointe du Raz, et la foudre tombe presque toujours au même endroit. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. »**

 **« Bien sûr que si ! »** s'égosilla Bob, au point que Léa se demanda s'il se calmerait si elle lui en collait une. **« C'est Théo ! »**

 **« Oui, c'est bon, on a compris ! »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Non, rien… »** lâcha Léa à l'attention de sa mère, penaude. **« Je disais que, euh… Je crois que j'ai compris un truc… »**

Voyant la jeune femme en mauvaise posture, en partie à cause de lui, Bob intervint de son mieux pour détourner l'attention de sa mère. Il se leva en essayant de faire bouger la chaise le moins possible, puis se pencha et attrapa l'innocente Nosda, qui était étalée de tout son long sur le carrelage frais, pour lui faire mimer un saut pathétique et atterrir sur la table.

Plus exactement, sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable de Lucille. Celle-ci recula brusquement sa chaise en protestant. Bob l'esquiva avec brio au dernier instant.

 **« Ah, non, Nosda ! Descend de là ! »**

 **« Je crois que Socks et Patio sont au frais au sous-sol. »** intervint Louise à son tour. **« Tu pourrais aller y mettre Nosda aussi, elle serait bien mieux. »**

Lucille soupira quelque chose d'incompréhensible au sujet des chats qui étaient décidément les rois dans cette maison, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Elle prit Nosda dans ses bras et se dirigea donc vers les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur. Sitôt qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Léa se leva et contourna la table. Tel un rapace, Bob avait déjà fondu sur la souris et entreprit de faire défiler l'article de nouveau, bien qu'il ne soit pas habitué à cette technologie. Comme l'avait dit Lucille, il n'y avait pas plus de détails que cela. Le regard du pyromage resta longtemps fixé sur ces quelques mots qui, depuis le temps, lui étaient bien familiers, désormais.

 _ **Comment voulez-vous mourir ?**_

Léa lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

 **« Tu es sûr ? »**

 **« Évidemment ! »** répliqua Bob du tac au tac avec son assurance habituelle. **« Déjà, rien qu'avec cette histoire d'orages. Théo est un inquisiteur de la Lumière, il est capable de faire apparaître des éclairs. Même si ça lui bouffe une tonne de psyché… »**

 **« Gné ? »**

 **« N'empêche, ça veut dire qu'il peut utiliser sa magie, lui ! Alors ça, c'est parfaitement injuste ! »** grommela Bob avec mauvaise humeur. **« Et puis, cette phrase… Il a réussi à tuer une druidesse elfe, comme ça, quand même. »**

 **« En la faisant mourir comme elle avait demandé ? »**

Bob aurait dû se sentir penaud et coupable à ce souvenir. Mais sous l'effet de la pression qui se relâchait peu à peu, il ne parvint pas à se retenir et éclata de rire. La première des nombreuses « offrandes » au Dieu de l'Euthanasie que devait certainement servir Théo en secret… Et elle était loin d'être la dernière. Pour preuve, le paladin continuait son carnage même dans ce monde-ci… Enfin, pour une fois, se faire remarquer comme ça était plutôt une bonne idée.

 **« Non, non. Juste en lui posant la question. Surprise, arrêt cardiaque, schrak, boum. Morte. »**

C'était terrible. Ce Théo, bien qu'il soit l'ami de Bob, un inquisiteur et un paladin, n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier, un barbare, un monstre. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Pourtant, de la manière dont Bob lui raconta l'événement, en voyant son détachement vis-à-vis de ce souvenir, et surtout vu le ridicule de ce trépas, Léa ne parvint pas à se retenir.

Elle aussi éclata de rire.


	10. 16 Juillet 2016, 09h16

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Route menant à la pointe du Raz, 09h16**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le plan avait été élaboré un peu à la va-vite, en un quart d'heure top chrono après leur lecture de l'article sur les meurtres de la pointe du Raz, mais au volant de la voiture familiale, Léa se sentait désormais soulagée. Le plus dur avait été accompli : quitter seule la maison. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisque Bob était installé à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, elle espérait très fort ne pas se faire contrôler par les flics sur la route. Elle avait son permis et ses papiers, pas de souci là-dessus, mais s'ils lui posaient la question, ce serait compliqué de leur expliquer pourquoi la ceinture passager était soigneusement bouclée alors que personne ne _semblait_ occuper le siège.

La veille au soir, pendant le repas qu'elle n'avait cette fois pas tenté d'éviter, Léa avait parlé un peu des dessins qu'elle avait à faire. En tournant habilement la chose – ce qui n'avait pas été si compliqué en soi, vu qu'elle ne racontait jamais rien de ses cours à sa famille – elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle avait un travail à rendre à la rentrée. Une grosse œuvre, censée être assez détaillée, portant sur les arbres, les feuilles, le mouvement naturel, et tout le tralala. Il lui avait suffi de sortir quelques noms techniques auxquels ils n'avaient rien compris pour qu'ils la croient. Ça n'avait pas été compliqué. Elle avait négocié l'emprunt de la voiture afin de pouvoir prétendument retourner dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour y travailler, étudier les nuances de couleurs, les formes, et tout et tout. Ses parents avaient un peu réfléchi à la question et avaient fini par accepter sans trop hésiter, lui faisant confiance.

De bon matin, elle avait donc descendu son matériel de dessin qu'elle avait balancé dans le coffre, histoire de donner le change. Carnets, feuilles, crayons, gommes, pastels, fusains, tout le nécessaire était là. Et puis elle était partie avec Bob, direction : non pas Brocéliande, mais la pointe du Raz, évidemment. Pas d'inquiétude : elle avait prévenu le reste de sa famille qu'elle serait sûrement absente la journée entière. Seule Louise lui avait adressé un regard circonspect au moment de son départ – elle était présente la veille et voyait Bob l'accompagner, elle se doutait donc de ce que tramait en douce sa petite-fille. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Sa manière à elle d'approuver et d'encourager son action.

Dans la voiture, après un moment de silence, Bob et Léa continuèrent d'émettre hypothèse sur hypothèse concernant les deux autres amis du pyromage, Shin et Grunlek, ainsi que sur un éventuel moyen de rentrer chez eux.

 **« La strat de Théo n'est pas si bête. »** admit Bob en grinçant des dents. **« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Shin et Grun aient accès aux informations locales, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »**

 **« On pourrait retourner à Brocéliande. »** suggéra Léa en abordant un rond-point.

Bob esquissa un sourire moqueur.

 **« N'est-ce pas ce qu'on est censé faire actuellement ? »**

 **« Non, mais pour de vrai. »** insista la jeune femme. **« C'est particulier, ce coin, dans les légendes il s'y passe toujours plein de trucs magiques. Peut-être que toi ou l'un de tes amis pourrez faire quelque chose là-bas… »**

 **« Tu crois que je pourrai retrouver ma magie ? »**

Léa sourit à son tour à la voix pleine d'espoir de Bob. Elle avait compris à quel point jeter des sorts, même de simples boules de feu, était vital pour lui. Naturel, comme si ça faisait partie de son être. En tant que demi-diable, c'était peut-être un peu le cas, d'ailleurs, quelque part. Et malgré ses premières pensées à son égard, maintenant, elle compatissait.

Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le hurlement déchirant qu'il avait poussé dans le jardin, quelques jours plus tôt.

 **« Je n'en sais rien. »** soupira-t-elle cependant.

 **« On pourrait aussi demander à Louise. Elle doit en connaître un rayon sur les endroits magiques qu'il y a dans le coin. »**

 **« Mais oui ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Bob, tu es un génie ! »**

 **« Je sais, je sais. »**

Quelques jours plus tôt, son faux air modeste aurait horripilé Léa. Mais à présent qu'elle s'était habituée au caractère capricieux du pyromage et qu'elle commençait à apprécier celui-ci de plus en plus, sa réponse théâtralisée la fit éclater de rire. Tenant fermement son volant d'une main, elle donna de l'autre une tape sur l'épaule de l'homme assis à ses côtés.

 **« Prétentieux. »** lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

Bob examina négligemment ses ongles, nostalgique de l'époque pas si lointaine où il était encore capable d'en faire jaillir de minuscules flammèches. Même cela, il en était incapable, désormais.

 **« Moui, ça je le sais aussi. »**

Léa pouffa doucement. Comme aux premiers jours, le demi-diable lui adressa une discrète œillade. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire moqueur.

Puis elle tourna la tête, prise d'une subite quinte de toux.

* * *

Le trajet dura presque deux heures. Malgré le temps resplendissant et la brise fraîche provenant de l'océan qui adoucissait les températures, bien moins de voitures que d'ordinaire occupaient le parking de la pointe du Raz. Les meurtres hebdomadaires qui avaient lieu depuis cinq ou six jours avaient dû en décourager plus d'un. Pourtant, le site n'avait pas fermé. De nombreuses barrières se dressaient çà et là, et des militaires patrouillaient avec l'ordre de sécuriser la zone. Les visiteurs étaient obligatoirement dirigés vers un passage étroit où ils étaient fouillés.

 _On se retrouve en plan vigipirate à cause d'un paladin esseulé, non mais y'a de quoi rêver, là,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Léa avec ironie en patientant dans la file d'attente parmi un groupe de randonneurs chevronnés équipés de pied en cap.

Pendant ce temps, Bob sauta tranquillement par-dessus les barrières de sécurité, avança en sifflotant et l'attendit de l'autre côté.

Une fois que Léa eut passé les contrôles sans problème, elle rejoignit le demi-diable et ils progressèrent côte à côte sur le chemin menant à la pointe du Raz. Son bâton en main, Bob gardait ce réflexe du Cratère de toujours observer attentivement autour de lui, craignant qu'un ennemi ne surgisse devant eux à l'improviste, même si Léa lui avait assuré que ça n'avait que fort peu de chances d'arriver. La jeune femme, parfaitement décontractée, progressait d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches de son short en jean et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. De petites mèches brunes rebelles agitées par le vent venait battre ses tempes. Elle toussait encore de temps à autre, et se demandait comment elle avait pu réussir à attraper un fichu rhume en plein mois de juillet alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever.

Ils étaient seuls sur la route le groupe de randonneurs avait emprunté un sentier proche des falaises abruptes, et il n'y avait pas d'autres promeneurs qu'eux à l'horizon, pour le moment. Léa se sentait bien, là. À marcher, simplement, près de cet homme dont elle s'accommodait chaque jour un peu mieux de la présence. Dans très peu de temps, elle parviendrait même à le considérer comme un ami. À moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

De son côté, depuis quelques minutes, Bob bataillait contre son démon intérieur qui tentait une nouvelle fois de reprendre le dessus. Il s'efforçait de lutter en toute discrétion, parce qu'il ne tenait pas à effrayer la jeune femme – l'aborder enfin avait déjà été suffisamment compliqué ! Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher ses poings de se serrer peu à peu, mètre après mètre, et Léa finit par remarquer sa crispation.

 **« Bob… Tout va bien ? »**

 **« C'est pas la joie tous les jours d'être un demi-diable. »** fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il contractait sa mâchoire de plus belle.

Elle s'arrêta subitement et tendit le bras vers sa tête dans un geste si vif qu'il se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas le frapper. Ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné, vu le caractère imprévisible de cette fille. Mais elle se contenta de poser le dos de sa main sur son front quelques instants, mouvement qui lui fit hausser un sourcil intrigué.

 **« Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »**

 **« Merde, t'es brûlant. »** grimaça-t-elle en retirant sa main… avant de couvrir sa propre bouche de son bras pour étouffer une nouvelle quinte de toux.

 **« Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que c'est tout à fait normal ? »** soupira-t-il exagérément en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Non, mais y'a quelque chose qui va pas, là. La surdose d'écailles, c'est normal aussi, tu vas me dire ?! »**

C'était vraiment de l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans la voix de Léa. Bob baissa la tête en direction de ses poings qu'il décrispa, laissant apparaître de longs doigts fins.

Aux extrémités anormalement griffues.

 **« Mon démon intérieur remet ça. »** grogna-t-il, le souffle court.

Il allait finir par devenir un danger pour elle, si ça persistait et qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle. Relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard soucieux de la jeune femme. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ce n'était rien, mais il apprécia le geste en son for intérieur. Après leurs débuts difficiles, il était content qu'elle tienne à lui un minimum, maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de son meilleur ami de papier, il se demandait sans cesse si c'était lui ou Nova qu'elle voyait quand elle le regardait.

Bien sûr, qu'il avait tenté la télépathie sur elle pour en savoir plus, égoïstement. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas plus que les boules de feu. Ou alors, elle lui fermait sacrément bien son esprit. Bob avait vraiment perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Il enrageait de se sentir si impuissant.

 **« Ça va aller ? »** lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il serra à nouveau les poings, hocha la tête avec détermination, le regard brillant. Il savait que Théo se trouvait au bout du chemin.

 **« Ouais. Continuons. »**

 **« Ça marche. »**

Bob et Léa repartirent. Son démon intérieur s'agita encore pendant un bout de temps, puis s'apaisa et le pyromage se détendit légèrement. Constatant ça, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Ils finirent par rejoindre la haute statue dressée face aux flots sur son piédestal de pierre. Léa la contourna et parcourut du regard les inscriptions qui l'ornaient. Elle venait à peine de lire qu'il s'agissait de Notre-Dame des Naufragés qu'une ombre inhabituelle la recouvrit. Mettant sa main en visière sur son front, elle leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Bien loin de respecter le monument, Bob avait entreprit son escalade afin de s'assurer un meilleur point de vue.

 **« Mais ça va pas bien la tête ?! »** s'étrangla-t-elle. **« Descends de là ! »**

 **« Oh, ça va. »** lui lança-t-il d'en haut, agrippé d'une main au bras tendu du marin. **« J'en ai croisé d'autres, des statues, crois-moi. »** sourit-il, avant de porter son autre main à sa bouche en guise de porte-voix et de vociférer : **« THÉO ? THÉ-OOO ! HEY ! MONSEIGNEUR LE PALALADIN DE SILVERBERG, INQUISITEUR DE LA LUMIÈRE ET ENVOYÉ DU DIEU EUTHANASIE, EST PRIÉ DE RAMENER SON CUL ! »**

En contrebas, Léa arqua un sourcil perplexe.

 **« Ça va vraiment le convaincre de venir si tu lui gueules dessus comme ça ? »**

Un bruit de chute lui répondit. Bob avait sauté de son perchoir de pierre pour atterrir à côté d'elle et se relevait à présent en époussetant négligemment sa robe. Il reprit son bâton, qu'il avait laissé posé contre la statue, et déclara en s'avançant vers la falaise, prenant la directive des opérations :

 **« Il ne doit pas m'avoir entendu. Allons le chercher ! »**

Léa leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra et suivit le pyromage en toussant de plus belle. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, toi. »**

 **« C'est juste un rhume d'été, t'inquiète. »**

Bob ne répondit rien et poursuivit sa route en marmonnant dans sa barbe, peu convaincu par l'explication de la jeune femme.

* * *

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parcourir le site dans tous les sens. Peu désireuse de passer pour une folle à lier auprès des rares personnes qu'ils croisaient parfois, Léa laissait au demi-diable le soin de s'égosiller tout son soûl en appelant Théo. Mais ils eurent beau fureter partout, et Bob eut beau s'aventurer dans la lande, chose qui était interdite à Léa, aucune trace du paladin. Peu à peu, le ciel s'assombrit. Les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent au sol lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant la sculpture de Notre-Dame des Naufragés, fourbus.

 **« Attendons qu'il y ait un éclair. »** décida Bob. **« Ça nous indiquera sa position, il sera forcément en-dessous. On n'aura plus qu'à aller à cet endroit et le tour sera joué ! »**

Léa se contenta d'un hochement de tête silencieux : elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds depuis presque quatre heures qu'ils crapahutaient sans arrêt dans les rochers, ce temps maussade lui avait fait ranger ses lunettes de soleil et lui minait le moral, et cette fichue toux qui ne se calmait pas l'épuisait. Fatiguée par leur randonnée, elle finit par imiter Bob et s'adossa elle aussi à la statue, sans plus de considération pour son caractère religieux censé imposer le respect. Alors qu'ils patientaient, une voix surprise et soulagée jaillit.

 **« Bob ? C'est toi ?! »**

Le pyromage bondit aussitôt, tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, et un large sourire éclaira son visage détrempé par la pluie.

 **« Shin ! »**

 **« Putain, que je suis content de te voir ! »**

 **« Et moi donc ! »**

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent avec joie, Bob présenta Léa, puis les deux hommes se mirent à s'expliquer mutuellement leurs aventures tandis que la jeune femme, en retrait, étudiait d'un œil curieux le nouveau venu. Son visage était presque entièrement dissimulé par une large capuche et un cache-nez, elle ne pouvait distinguer que ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le détailler davantage, car un éclair blafard crépita, zébrant le ciel sombre. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois avec un bel ensemble et se tournèrent vers l'océan.

La foudre était tombée non loin, sur l'extrême-ouest de la pointe du Raz, frappant le dernier monticule rocheux donnant sur l'immensité des flots agités.

 **« Théo ! »** crièrent Bob et Shin d'une même voix.

Ils piquèrent tous les deux un sprint, et Léa les suivit tant bien que mal, les yeux plissés à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait désormais sur eux et ses chaussures dérapant sur les pierres trempées. Le demi-élémentaire devait être en mesure de pouvoir utiliser ses capacités spéciales, lui aussi, car il fila comme une flèche et Léa ne le distingua bientôt plus. Jurant entre ses dents contre son ami qui pouvait lui aussi profiter injustement de ses pouvoirs, contrairement à lui, Bob remarqua du coin de l'œil que Léa peinait à le suivre et ralentit le pas pour l'aider à évoluer sur le terrain rendu glissant par l'humidité.

Ils mirent de nombreuses minutes supplémentaires par rapport à Shin, mais ils finirent par parvenir à l'endroit où la foudre était tombée. Là les attendait le demi-élémentaire, le regard brillant. Dans son dos, la mer grondait sourdement.

À ses côtés, à travers le rideau de pluie, Bob put distinguer la silhouette haute d'un paladin éreinté en armure, et celle plus trapue d'un nain au bras métallique accompagné d'une louve dont le pelage blanc gouttait doucement.

Les Aventuriers étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **À suivre dans " Terraventures - Léa"…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette partie de l'histoire ! :-)_


End file.
